Psicósis
by Son EmiliaMalfoy's
Summary: Jade siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte. Sin embargo, todo tiene su límite y Beck se da cuenta que ella lo había cruzado hace demasiado tiempo atrás. —"Cuando no tienes nada es fácil, porque no tienes nada que perder" (...) El amor te vuelve débil y tu me has vuelto tan frágil que me he quedado sin fuerzas/ *Bade Three-shot* Basado en la serie Skins.
1. Beck

_Disclaimer:__ Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son sacados de la serie Victorious y la trama está basada en Skins (Effy & Freddie) _

_Summary:__ Jade siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte. Sin embargo, todo tiene su límite y Beck se da cuenta que ella lo había cruzado hace demasiado tiempo atrás. —"Cuando no tienes nada es fácil, porque no tienes nada que perder" (...) El amor te vuelve débil y tu me has vuelto tan frágil que me he quedado sin fuerzas._

_*Flash-back*_

*Tiempo presente*

* * *

**_Psicosis._**

_Parte I: Beck._

* * *

Beck no sabía cómo fue que su vida dio un giro tan dramático. Él pensó que todo estaría bien, pensó que podría salvarla, pensó tantas cosas positivas, tantas cosas que no sucedieron.

Se sentía como un idiota, realmente se sentía como el ser más imbécil de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo no fue capaz de anticiparlo?

La conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona, la conocía incluso mejor que su propia madre, ¿por qué no pudo frenarlo?

Sabía que Jade estaba mal, su salud iba empeorando a medida que pasaban los días. Sabía que Jade nunca había estado bien, pero que sabía ocultarlo muy bien.

Conocía las presiones que Jade tenía en su hogar, conocía tan bien los sentimientos que le producían en el fondo la relación nula que tenía con sus padres, sabía lo estresada que se encontraba producto a la escuela y a los próximos exámenes finales. Y sabía la profunda tristeza que sentía ante el reciente atropello que le costó la vida a su hermano pequeño. Y sabía los sentimientos encontrados que él mismo le provocaba.

Eran muchas cosas las que Jade tenía que aguantar, eran muchos los sentimientos que había dentro de ella, como una tormenta que pronto la haría colisionar.

Jade era en sí una bomba.

Una bomba de tiempo que demoró mucho en explotar.

¿Cómo fue que él no pudo preverlo?, ¿por qué no fue capaz de hacer nada como para contenerla, protegerla?

Sabía tanto de ella. Pero jamás creyó que terminaría así.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la fuerte Jade West terminaría atentando contra su propia vida?

* * *

_Flash-back_

* * *

—_ ¿Qué hace usted aquí? _—_Preguntó sorprendido al ver a la madre de la chica con las maletas a ambos lados de su cuerpo dejadas descuidadamente en el suelo mientras se quitaba el abrigo. _

—_Vivo aquí _—_respondió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. _

_Si Beck ignoraba el rostro de la mujer y se concentraba en los ojos podía ver a Jade en ellos. Tenía los mismos ojos grises que Jade, a diferencia que los de su novia eran más tirados a azules que a verdes. _

—_Sí, lo sé _—_susurró Beck y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras bajaba al último peldaño del escalón_—, _pero creí que su gira por Europa duraría más tiempo. _

_La madre de Jade suspiró con cansancio. _

—_Yo también _—_reconoció_—,_ pero creí que mi querido esposo sería más responsable con los deberes de la casa _—_dijo con sorna_ _y echó un rápido vistazo por el salón de su casa_—, _pero veo que no fue así y que mi hija se ha cargado mi casa. _

_Beck sacudió la cabeza ignorando el hecho de que el salón estaba hecho un real desastre con botellas rotas esparcidas por el suelo, las cortinas manchadas de algún tipo de salsa y una que otra mancha en el piso. Jade no se había preocupado de ordenar nada durante casi dos semanas y media. _

—_No fue así _—_susurró_ _él y dio un rápido vistazo hacia la parte superior de la casa dónde obviamente se encontraba Jade profundamente dormida_—,_ solo se le escapó de las manos. _

—_ Ella _es_ una escapada de manos _—_aseguró la señora West al tiempo que colgaba su abrigo en el perchero. _

_Beck frunció el cejo. _

—_Jade no se encuentra del todo bien, señora West _—_dijo él_—, _creo que ella se está enfermando. _

—_ ¿Jade enferma? _—_Preguntó la mujer, Beck creyó por solo un milisegundo que a la mujer le interesaba saber lo que el moreno tenía que decirle con respecto a su propia hija, pero se equivocó_—, _esa niña siempre ha sido buena para el drama _—_aseguró. _

_Apretó los puños con tantas fuerzas que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. _

—_Hablo en serio _—_aseveró el joven_—, _Jade necesita nuestra ayuda, ella…_

—_Ella estará castigada si no viene aquí ahora mismo para explicarme por qué diablos hay tanto desorden _—_le cortó la mujer, elevando la voz. _

_Beck suspiró, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser tranquilo y paciente, sin embargo, esa mujer siempre lograba exasperarlo y sacar su peor lado. _

— _¡¿Podría escucharme por solo un maldito minuto?! _—_Beck elevó la voz y llamó la atención por primera vez de la madre de su novia. _

_Los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron y se pegaron en su rostro por unos segundos, luego pasó de él y se dirigieron a la punta de la escalera, más arriba de él. _

_Beck se giró inmediatamente al notar la dirección de los ojos de su suegra. _

_Ahí se encontraba Jade, con su pijama aun puesto, los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, sus rizos negros despeinados y con los ojos relativamente rojos al igual que sus mejillas. _

—_Jade… _—_Susurró Beck. _

—_Jadelyn West será mejor que…_

—_Sácala de aquí, Beck _—_cortó Jade a su madre, mirándola con un profundo odio, los ojos de la chica se volvieron acuosos y Beck sintió real miedo_—,_ dile que se vaya, ella ya no vive aquí. _

—_ ¿Quién te crees…? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu madre? _—_Escupió la señora West_—, _¡está es mi casa! _

—_ ¡Ándate!, ¡tú nos abandonaste! _—_Gritó la pelinegra. _

_La mujer cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, mirando con verdadero odio a su hija. _

—_Escúchame bien, Jadelyn West _—_escupió_—,_ iré a desayunar afuera con unas amigas, cuando vuelva a mi casa quiero todo esto ordenado y a ti fuera de aquí, no te quiero ver hasta que tengas una muy buena disculpa. _

_Sin decir nada más la mujer descolgó nuevamente su abrigó, dio una rápida mirada cargada de veneno tanto a Beck como a Jade y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo. _

_Beck llevó sus ojos hacia el rostro de Jade, la chica lo miró por unos segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos y girarse para volver a la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra a su novio. Él podía sentir como el corazón se le iba a escapar por la garganta._

* * *

_Fin flash-back._

* * *

Sus manos temblaban y pegaba el talón de su pie insistentemente contra el suelo. No quería elevar la vista, porque sabía que la mayoría de los ojos estaban puestos en él. Después de todo, él fue quien pasó junto a ella toda aquella terrible primera etapa, él fue quien permitió que Jade terminase de aquella forma.

Podría haber hecho tantas cosas más, podría haberla apoyado y haber estado junto a ella en todo momento…

Una mano tocó la suya, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Elevó su vista y se encontró con los ojos amables de Tori Vega.

—Estará bien —aseveró la chica al tiempo que le daba un ligero apretón a su mano para animarlo—, Jade es fuerte.

Beck asintió sin ánimos, Tori sonrió levemente.

—No sé qué hice —susurró el chico, bajando nuevamente la vista hacia su pies.

—Hiciste todo, todo por ella —aseguró la latina—, pero no podías tú solo…Y estabas solo.

Beck elevó su vista al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza, observó a todos sus amigos, Cat llorando en silencio junto a Robbie y André sentado en el suelo mirando un punto en la nada.

—Pude haber hecho más por ella —susurró y se pasó una mano por su rostro con cansancio—. No fui lo suficientemente bueno para hacerla feliz.

Tori bajó su vista y apretó la mano de Beck nuevamente.

—Quizás eso fue lo que la llevó al límite —dijo la morena, Beck la miró con el entrecejo fruncido—, eras lo suficientemente bueno como para que fuese real…

* * *

_Flash-back._

* * *

_Subió a verla luego de terminar a hacer el aseo en el primer piso, dejó todo impecable, no quería que Jade volviese a pasar rabias por culpa de su mala madre. _

_Abrió la puerta de la habitación y su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta que la cama estaba vacía. _

—_ ¿Jade? _—_Dijo sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaba a perder la tranquilidad de siempre_—, _¡Jade! _—_Gritó al no oír respuesta, desesperado. _

_Se agachó con rapidez y observó bajo la cama, estaba vacío. _

_Se levantó y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a abrir puerta por puerta llamándola, pero no contestaba nadie. Hasta que llegó a la última habitación del pasillo e intentó abrir, la habitación del Jamie, el hermano pequeño de Jade. _

_Estaba cerrada. _

_Golpeó. _

—_Jade… _—_Llamó, seguro de que su novia se encontraba en aquel lugar_—, _Jade abre la puerta o te aseguro que la tiraré. _

_Incluso a él mismo le sorprendía decir aquello, el siempre relajado Beck Oliver estaba actuando desesperado. _

_Pegó su frente a la puerta y suspiró. _

—_Por favor, Jade, abre la maldita puerta, soy yo _—_habló intentando que su voz sonara tranquila. _

_No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando oyó la chapa de la puerta abrirse, el alma le volvió al cuerpo inmediatamente. Estaba bien. _

_Abrió con precaución la puerta y entró a la habitación de Jamie._

_— ¿Por qué estás en la habitación de tu hermano? —Preguntó mientras entraba, sin embargo, inmediatamente se quedó en silencio.__  
_

_Sintió como la bilis le escalaba por la garganta al ver la habitación de Jamie hecha un caos, Jade no se encontraba en ningún lugar visible, sin embargo, quedó en shock al ver el gran mural que Jade había pintado. _

_Era como un sistema, con líneas que unían todo a un mismo punto. A una fotografía con su cara y atrás de este la explosión de una bomba. Pudo ver claramente las fotografías de todos sus amigos, Cat era la persona más cercana al medio, donde se encontraba él. Alejados de aquello se encontraba su madre y un poco más cerca estaba su padre. El pequeño hermano fallecido de Jade se encontraba junto a Cat, demasiado cerca de la bomba. _

_Sintió algo demasiado pesado en su pecho implantarse al leer la palabra "felicidad" escrito con rojo arriba de todo aquel mapa. _

—_Jade… _—_la llamó. _

—_No quiero que vuelva, Beck _—_habló la voz escondida de Jade, se oía rasposa. Había estado llorando. _

_El muchacho se giró y caminó hacia el armario, abrió la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta y ahí la encontró, bajo la ropa de su hermano muerto. _

_La miró con una ternura infinita y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Sonrió ligeramente. _

—_Ya se fue _—_susurró. _

—_Pero volverá _—_aseguró la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos grises, en los cuales se podían ver aquellos dejes de un profundo azulino, parecía como si en los ojos de la chica se estuviese desatando la más terrible tormenta. _

—_Larguémonos de aquí entonces Jade _—_soltó. La chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos. _

_Beck había pensado en aquella idea hace un tiempo atrás, luego de ir al funeral de Jamie. Sabía cuánto Jade adoraba a su hermano pequeño, sabía cuánto debía estar sufriendo producto a su pérdida, la conocía tanto que aunque ella intentase ocultar sus sentimientos, sabía que por dentro estaba rota. Estar en esa casa solo la amarraba a su sufrimiento constante, no le hacía bien y sus padres no se preocupaban por ella. Nadie de ahí lo hacía. _

—_No puedo _—_susurró y miró hacia arriba, hacia la ropa de su hermano pequeño_—. _No puedo hacerlo, Beck. _

_Él estiró su mano y limpió con suavidad una de las caprichosas lágrimas que bajaron de los ojos de Jade. _

—_Sí puedes _—_aseveró el moreno_—. _No tienes que seguir sufriendo aquí, estoy yo junto a ti ahora, yo cuidaré de ti y no dejaré que nadie te dañe, lo prometo, ¿vale? Lo prometo. _

_Jade bajó su vista y sacudió la cabeza con suavidad en forma negativa. _

—_Tengo miedo, Beck _—_susurró Jade, sintiendo como aquella verdad se le escapaba sin pensarlo de sus labios_, _pegó su mirada en los ojos de Beck y continuó_—._ Antes podía controlar las cosas, ahora no tengo control de nada. _

—_No necesitas tenerlo, nena _—_aseguró el muchacho. _

—_No _—_dijo_—,_ sí que necesito tenerlo, son muchas cosas _—_susurró_—,_ antes podía controlarlo y ahora estoy demasiado débil para frenarlo. Estoy hundida. _

_Beck arrugó el gesto y se arrodilló al sentir como las piernas le temblaban, tomó la mano de Jade y entrelazó sus dedos, intentando con aquel gesto entregarle parte de sus fuerzas. _

—_Estamos bien nosotros, somos felices. _

—_Jodidamente felices _—_respondió. _

—_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? _—_Preguntó apretando con más fuerza los dedos de la chica, sin lastimarla._

—_Las cosas terminan, Beck, y lo que te hace más feliz siempre termina de la peor manera. Ahora entiendo lo que mi papá siempre decía a mi mamá: "Cuando uno no tiene nada es fácil, porque no tiene nada que perder", y tú te has vuelto mi todo… _

—_No me perderás_ —_afirmó Beck con convencimiento_—,_ estaré contigo, siempre. _

_Jade sacudió la cabeza. _

—_Eso no pasará, nunca pasa _—_contestó_—. _En el momento en que te vi supe que serías el más cercano, el que me enseñaría lo que realmente es la felicidad, pero todo tiene su final y lo que más te hace feliz es lo que más daño te produce. Uno de los dos terminará destruido con esta felicidad, ¿acaso no lo ves? _—_Apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos_—,_ el amor te vuelve débil y tú ya me has vuelto tan frágil que me he quedado sin fuerzas. _

_Beck sacudió su cabeza, aturdido, ¿en serio era eso lo que Jade creía de ellos?, ¿creía que todo acabaría? ¿Acaso Jade nunca pensó en que él era el hombre de su vida, que terminarían casándose, teniendo muchos niños y viviendo hasta ancianos para luego morir abrazados en la cama juntos? _

—_ ¿Por qué crees que tendremos un final? _—_Preguntó Beck, sintiendo la necesidad urgente de atraer el cuerpo de la chica hacia el suyo y no soltarla jamás, mezclar sus cuerpos y ser uno solo por la eternidad. _

—_Porque solo pasa _—_respondió_—_, todo siempre tiene un principio y final._

* * *

_Fin flash-back_

* * *

Sintió como los ojos se le volvían agua y se mordió fuertemente la parte interna de la mejilla para controlar el llanto y no derrumbarse frente a todos sus amigos.

Elevó su vista y sus ojos castaños se enfocaron en el final del pasillo de la clínica, venía entrando el padre de Jade vestido de manera formal, caminando como si nada pudiese perturbarlo, ni el hecho de saber que casi pierde a otro hijo.

Beck se levantó y junto a él André lo hizo, se acercó a él y agarró sus brazos con fuerzas.

—No hagas nada estúpido, Beck —susurró cerca de su oído—, recuerda que estamos en un hospital y aquí lo más importante es Jade.

Beck apretó los dientes, intentando tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse.

El hombre observó a todas las personas que se encontraban en el pasillo, sin embargo, no dijo nada además de hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo a Cat, quien seguía llorando en silencio y no devolvió el frío saludo.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción en donde dio su nombre y entró por la puerta de vidrio con pasos rígidos.

Beck botó el aire que había estado aguantando en los pulmones en el momento en que la espalda del señor West desapareció tras la puerta.

Suspiró.

* * *

_Flash-back_

* * *

—_ ¡BECK! _

_El sonido de la voz aterrada de Jade lo despertó a media noche, rápidamente se levantó de la cama sin importarle el frío que hacía a esas horas de la mañana. Corrió con el torso y los pies desnudos hacia donde provenía el sonido de la voz de su chica. _

_La encontró en medio del pasillo, apegada a la pared en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en alto, como si quisiese defenderse de algo. _

_Corrió hasta su puesto y se agachó junto a ella, tocando la piel pálida de Jade. _

—_ ¿Qué sucede? _—_Preguntó con agitación. _

_Ella estaba temblando. _

—_Una sombra, la sombra de un monstruo venía hacia mí…Quería…Quería llevarme con él…Están buscándome, Beck y me han encontrado _—_sollozó y escondió su cabeza en el pecho del chico. _

—_Debió haber sido un sueño _—_susurró Beck, observando el inicio de las escaleras. _

_Jade negó con la cabeza y lo miró por entre las lágrimas fijamente. _

—_Yo lo vi _—_aseveró_—,_ los dejé escapar y me quieren llevar con ellos…Ahora están en todas partes, ya no están aquí _—_tocó su sien. _

_Beck sintió un escalofrío. _

—_Todo está bien, Jade _—_susurró un tanto asustado, abrazó su cabeza y besó su frente_—, _estoy yo aquí, lucharé contra ellos si es necesarios _—_besó sus cabellos nuevamente y susurró con suavidad_—, _todo va a estar bien, lo prometo, ahora vamos a dormir, ¿vale?_

_La levantó del suelo y la llevó a la cama, la arropó y luego apegó su cuerpo al suyo, la besó dulcemente en los labios y cerró sus ojos apegando su mejilla a la nariz fría de la chica. _

—_Te amo, Jade, mucho. _

_Ella se había dormido._

* * *

_Fin flash-back_

* * *

—Puedes entrar a verla si quieres, Beckett.

Se había enfocado tanto en sus recuerdos que no se había dado cuenta que su suegro había salido ya de la habitación de su novia y estaba de pie justo enfrente de él.

El muchacho de piel bronceada se levantó de la silla en la cual había estado sentado todo el tiempo de espera y miró fijamente a aquel hombre de negocios.

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, el padre de Jade se preparó para recibir cualquier insulto por parte del joven, sin embargo, Beck apretó los puños y se giró sin decir una sola palabra, caminando a pasos seguros hacia la puerta que lo conduciría a la habitación de ella.

Estuvo a punto de empujar la puerta cuando nuevamente la voz del señor West llamó su atención.

—Gracias, Beckett —susurró el hombre—, si no la hubieses encontrado a tiempo, ella…

—No lo diga —le silenció—, solo…No diga nada.

Y entró sin esperar respuesta alguna.

* * *

_Flash-back_

* * *

—_ ¿Estás saliendo otra vez? _

_Había estado tan concentrado en guardar sus cosas en su bolsa que no escuchó cuando la puerta de su camper se abrió, elevó la vista unos milisegundos para mirar el rostro frustrado de su padre. Lo ignoró mientras seguía guardando ropa. _

—_Beck _—_le llamó. _

—_No estoy de humor para tus sermones papá, debo ir donde Jade antes de que despierte _—_le habló atropelladamente. _

_El señor Oliver bufó. _

—_Jade, Jade, Jade…Es de lo único que te oigo hablar, Beck. Claro, si es que te veo algún día _—_soltó con sarcasmo, Beck bufó. _

—_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? _—_Preguntó deteniendo su labor por unos segundos para mirar fijamente los ojos oscuros de su papá. _

—_Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta _—_respondió_—. _En serio, Beck, me arrepiento de haberte permitido vivir en este camper _—_aseveró su padre_—, _ya que duermas fuera de casa es demasiado tanto para tu madre como para mí, ahora si te vemos es con suerte unos dos minutos y no eres capaz de decirnos nada. ¡No te he visto en cinco días!, ¡tu madre está desesperada!, no llegas ni a dormir a tu propio lugar, ¿qué es lo que has estado haciendo? _

_Beck se irguió echándose la bolsa al hombro. _

—_He estado con Jade _—_respondió. _

—_Se me imaginaba _—_dijo el padre_—,_ sin embargo, nosotros somos tu familia, somos tus padres y si esto sigue así te prohibiré que te quedes en casa de esa chica. _

_El rostro de Beck se crispó. _

—_Mi espacio, mis reglas, ¿lo olvidas? _—_Preguntó Beck_—,_ ya no soy un bebé y Jade me necesita. _

—_ ¿Y nosotros?, tú madre te necesita, yo te necesito, ¿habrá algún tiempo que puedas destinarnos a nosotros? _—_Se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a su hijo, quien lo miraba desafiante_—. _¿Qué te ha sucedido?, ¿desde cuándo miras de esa forma a tu padre? _

_Beck se relamió los labios y apretó la bolsa con más fuerza, miró a su padre fijamente y respondió cortante. _

—_Jade realmente me necesita ahora papá, ¿puedes dejarme ir? _—_Preguntó el muchacho, ignorando las preguntas de su padre. _

—_Si te digo que no te dejaré ir, irás de igual forma, ¿no? _—_Habló el hombre con tristeza, Beck asintió dándole la razón. _

_Se hizo a un lado y el muchacho pasó justo por frente de él murmurando un seco "gracias" antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de su espalda con fuerzas._

* * *

_Fin flash-back_

* * *

Beck suspiró mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, el silencio era roto solo por las máquinas que regulaban los signos cardiacos. Él odiaba sin duda aquel sonido.

* * *

_Flash-back_

* * *

_Por culpa de su padre Beck había olvidado el celular en el camper, así que, cuando iba a mitad de camino hacia la casa de su novia tuvo que devolverse para recoger su móvil. No podía estar sin él. Se alegró de no ver el auto de sus papás estacionados fuera de casa, eso quería decir o habían salido o ya se había acotados, aunque se lanzaba hacia la primera idea, porque sus padres nunca se habían acostado antes de las diez y eran apenas las nueve con quince minutos. _

_Entró al camper y buscó su teléfono celular entre el desorden que era su "hogar", lo encontró enchufado al cargador y lo tomó. _

_Había incluso olvidado que el teléfono se le había apagado producto de la batería y mientras salía nuevamente del remolque lo prendió. Inmediatamente se oyó el sonido de los mensajes de textos, una, dos, cuatro, siete veces. _

_Y solo había un nombre en la bandeja, todos los mensajes eran de la misma persona._

_Jade._

_« ¿Dónde estás?_ »

_«__Ven pronto a casa_»

_«Por favor, estoy asustada_»

_« ¿Estás molesto conmigo? _»

_«Perdona por si he hecho algo, pero ven pronto por favor._ »

_«Beck, ¿dónde estás?_ »

_«Estoy asustada, creo que hay alguien en casa, vente por favor_».

_Él no podía recordar otro momento en el que había conducido de manera tan rápida. Normalmente de su casa a casa de Jade se demoraría doce o trece minutos, en ese momento llegó en seis minutos exactamente. _

_Cuando se estacionó frente a la casa de su chica pudo darse cuenta que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Se bajó del auto y corrió hacia la casa con rapidez. Pudo oír el sonido de la música desde la otra cuadra, un tipo de rock pesado. Su corazón le vibró en los oídos. _

_Golpeó la puerta, una, dos, tres veces. Nadie contestó, gritó con fuerzas el nombre de la chica y luego marcó su número. _

_«Hola, es Jade, quien seas si no contesto el teléfono es porque no quiero hablar contigo, así que ahórrate el mensaje porque no lo escucharé y llámame más tarde por si quizás conteste_»

_Maldijo entre dientes y volvió a marcar el número de la chica. Una sensación amarga en el pecho le decía que algo muy malo, pero muy malo estaba ocurriendo. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su teléfono y pensó en lo que había leído en aquella página de internet cuando comenzó a investigar lo que pasaba con Jade. _

Depresión psicótica.

_Los síntomas que Jade había estado teniendo eran claro aviso de una depresión psicótica y una de las cosas que más se recalcaban era "no dejar al paciente solo". ¿Y él que había hecho? Se había ido a buscar algunas estúpidas pertenecías mientras ella dormía. Pero cuánto se demoró, ¿media hora apenas? _

—_ ¡JADE! _—_Gritó con fuerzas, sin embargo, no se escuchó ninguna respuesta. _

_Con un el miedo latente en cada fibra de su ser, Beck se acercó a una de las ventanas que daban hacia la calle, sin pensar en nada además de Jade lanzó una fuerte patada al vidrio, trisándolo, luego cargó todo su cuerpo a su brazo derecho y lo quebró. _

_Se enterró un par de vidrios en la mano y el brazo al entrar por la ventana rota, sin embargo, ignoró el ardiente dolor y corrió con toda la velocidad hacia la escalera mientras llamaba a la chica. Tenía el peor de los presentimientos. _

—_No, no, no, Jade, Jade… _—_Iba diciendo mientras corría con velocidad hacia la habitación de donde venía la fuerte música. _

_La puerta de la habitación de Jamie estaba entre abierta. _

_Empujó con fuerzas y entró para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Jade tirado en el suelo junto a un frasco de pastillas. _

—_ ¡Jade! _—_Gritó al momento en que se acercaba al cuerpo tendido de su novia y sacaba su teléfono celular con urgencia para poder llamar a alguna ambulancia. _

_La voz le tembló al momento de hablar y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia al tomar el pulso débil de su chica. _

_Jade estaba muriendo. _

_Jade lo estaba dejando. _

_Jade intentó suicidarse. _

_Jade quería dejarlo solo._

* * *

_Fin flash-back_

* * *

Empujó la puerta en la que estaría su novia al otro lado.

Sintió como un verdadero hoyo se implantaba en medio de su pecho al ver el estado crítico de su novia.

Estaba conectada a varias maquinas por medio de tubos. Había uno en su nariz para ayudarla a respirar y otras agujas enterradas en la piel de su brazo. Sintió deseos de vomitar, sin embargo, se los aguantó.

Se acercó a la camilla en donde su novia descansaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, su cabello negro estaba esparcido en la almohada blanca, haciendo un extraño contraste con su pelo y su aún más pálida piel.

Se sentó en la silla que había a un lado de la cama y observó su mano envuelta en una gasa.

—Te lo dije —habló una voz ronca, Beck elevó su vista y la pegó a los ojos grises de su novia—, te iba a romper el corazón.

Beck apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerzas, intentando controlar con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar.

—Vete, Beck —susurró la chica con la voz gastada, como si haber dicho aquellas palabras hubiesen agotado todas sus fuerzas.

Él pegó sus ojos castaños en los grises de la chica, sus ojos profundos, ahora más azules que cualquier cosa, de un azul tan oscuro que se podría lograr confundir con el iris. Abrió su boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero Jade no se lo permitió. Sacudió con lentitud su cabeza y luego miró hacia otro lado, casi como si le hubiese hecho un desprecio.

—Déjame sola —pidió.

Él no dijo nada, se levantó de la silla y le dio la espalda, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se acercó a la puerta.

—Te amo, Jade —susurró— y estaba dispuesto a ir más allá del puto límite por ti —añadió antes de salir por la puerta dejando sola a la chica de la cual él estaba completamente enamorado.

Caminó con rapidez por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala en donde todos lo esperaban, sin embargo, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de su madre junto a su padre, mirándolo con completa preocupación. Beck no pudo aguantarlo e importándole poco que todos estuviesen ahí mirándolo caminó con rapidez hacia donde estaba su madre y la abrazó mientras dejaba las lágrimas caer una por una por sus mejillas bronceadas.

—Casi se muere —sollozó Beck igual que un bebé al cual se le quita su juguete favorito—, intentó quitarse la vida —hipó con el rostro escondido entre los brazos de su madre y padre—. No queda nada…No nada después de ella —susurró en un sollozo—, no hay nada, mamá.

Ambos padres se miraron con profundo dolor, para ningún papá sería fácil ver a un hijo sufriendo de aquella manera.

André y Robbie intentaron mantenerse fuertes ante tal imagen, sin embargo, André trastabilló y Robbie comenzó a llorar en silencio. Cat comenzó a sollozar y Tori tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar esos horribles graznidos que salían de su garganta cada vez que lloraba.

—Tienes que ser fuerte —susurró su madre mientras acariciaba la espalda de Beck—, por ti y por ella, tienes que ser fuerte y seguir luchando como siempre lo has hecho, pero está vez, con mucha más fuerza, con tu ciento diez por ciento.

El de los cabellos esponjosos apretó los ojos y asintió. Tendría que hacerlo, porque él no estaba dispuesto a perderla, él no la dejaría caer, no dejaría que Jade se volviese a hundir aunque le costase la vida en el proceso.

* * *

Okey, sé que tengo otro fanfic que debo terminar, sin embargo, esta idea se me pasó por mi cabecita hoy en la tarde y me fue imposible no empezar a escribirlo en mi notebook y bueno, siendo ya las 5:17 de la madrugada lo termino y no puedo evitar subirlo de inmediato.

Espero les guste realmente, lamento las faltas de ortografías, no lo releí antes de subir y sé que me arrepentiré de ello luego, sin embargo, no puedo evitar subirlo en este instante porque siendo honesta y humilde, me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado el primer capítulo, porque sí, esto tendrá continuación, aunque solo se extenderá un capítulo más que lo tengo todo estrátegicamente planeado en mi cabecita loca.

Así que, bueno, ya saben, esperaré sus comentarios con respecto a este capítulo (qué cliché), y es que si no tiene comentarios será estúpido continuarlo, aunque lo haré de igual manera, sin embargo, no lo subiría. Es solo un comentario con respecto a lo que opinan sobre este escrito, harían feliz a una "escritora" anónima y ustedes darían su opinión cosa que es muy importante para mí a la hora de escribir sobre algo. Vaya, estoy escribiendo demasiadas estupideces y es que muero de sueño. ya me despido y no las molesto más.

(Dije que sería un Two-shot, no?)

Bueno, me marcho!, que estén de maravilla y esperaré sus comentarios, tanto críticas como alagos e incluso alguna sugerencia que les gustaría que sucediera en el próximo capítulo, etc, etc, etc.

Adiós lectoras, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

¡Besos!

Adiós.

Emilialaconsueño.


	2. Jade

_Disclaimer:__ Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son sacados de la serie Victorious y la trama está basada en Skins (Effy & Freddie) _

_Summary:__ Jade siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte. Sin embargo, todo tiene su límite y Beck se da cuenta que ella lo había cruzado hace demasiado tiempo atrás. —"Cuando no tienes nada es fácil, porque no tienes nada que perder" (...) El amor te vuelve débil y tu me has vuelto tan frágil que me he quedado sin fuerzas._

_*Flash-back*_

*Tiempo presente*

* * *

**_Psicosis._**

_Parte II: Jade._

* * *

—_ ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí, Jade?, ¿has estado consumiendo drogas? _

_Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sintió una agonía implantarse dentro de su pecho. Últimamente ese era el único sentimiento que se le venía al observar a Beck directamente a los ojos. Agonía, desosiego. Miedo. _

_Se rió, porque no le quedaba nada más por hacer que reír. Se rió y él la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa pintada en sus labios. _

—_Me gusta _—_susurró mientras tomaba las hojas de papel que recientemente había cortado y los lanzaba por los aires, cayendo encima de ella y de Beck_—, _me gusta recortar _—_volvió a reír. _

_Beck la miró fijamente, había llegado recientemente de Hollywood Art y había encontrado a Jade sentada en la cama de su hermano Jamie, recortando libros, revistas, diarios y fotografías familiares. _

_Jade observó a Beck tomar una fotografía y fruncir el cejo, sonrió y se encogió de hombro. _

—_Me descubriste _—_dijo y volvió a reír. _

—_ ¿Por qué recortaste tu cara en esta fotografía? _—_Le preguntó. _

_Ella miró las tijeras frente de ella y las imágenes que había recortado. _

—_Para hacerlo más fácil _—_susurró y miró a Beck fijamente, un riso oscuro se resbaló por su rostro, dándole sombra por una parte de su rostro. A los ojos del muchacho Jade se veía aterradora. _

—_ ¿Hacer más fácil qué, Jade? _—_Preguntó Beck poniéndose en cuclillas en la parte inferior de la cama, mirando detenidamente las cosas que su chica había recortado. _

—_El final _—_susurró. _

_Beck torció el gesto y la sonrisa en el rostro de Jade desapareció, lo miró fijamente y soltó con voz ronca. _

—_Es como si no estuviese ahí, no estoy, así es más fácil para mis padres no recordarme. _

_El muchacho la miró fijamente y Jade estuvo segura que algo dentro de Beck vibró causándole un cierto dolor. La respiración de ella se volvió pesada y sintió como su nariz le cosquillaba, miró la superficie de la cama, todos esos papeles cortados encima, esas fotografías. Apretó los labios y elevó la vista hacia su novio. _

—_Iré a dormir _—_susurró y se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación de su fallecido hermano e irse a la suya propia para poder volver a soñar._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente se topó con la pintura blanca del techo. Estaba perfectamente blanco, sin ninguna mancha, lo que podía decirse que aquel lugar era nuevo, sin embargo, Jade sabía que no era así.

La clínica psiquiátrica de Los Ángeles había sido construida hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Suspiró y giró su rostro hacia el lado derecho.

Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá que estaba junto a la puerta, dormía profundamente. Jade no podía recordar otro momento en el que lo había visto tan sereno, sin ninguna mascara de seriedad en su rostro. Solo siendo un humano.

Miró nuevamente hacia el frente en el momento es que oyó el gritó de una persona no muy lejos de su habitación. Se sintió asustada, no podía negárselo a sí misma.

Los ojos se le volvieron llorosos.

—No llores —se auto obligó con los dientes apretados—, no llores maldita sea.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en mantenerlos secos, escuchó un ruido y los abrió con suavidad. La persona de la otra habitación se había callado, o lo habían hecho callar, ¿qué importaba en realidad?

—Hey —habló su padre en su puesto, estaba restregándose el rostro con la mano cuando vio a Jade abrir los ojos—, ¿te ha despertado el grito a ti también? —Preguntó.

Jade sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa.

—He dormido lo suficiente —respondió.

Su padre elevó la vista y pegó sus ojos oscuros en el rostro de su hija, sonrió ligeramente y se levantó del asiento.

—Me alegro oír eso —susurró el hombre, se acercó hacia su hija y acarició con manos tiritonas la frente de la chica, despegando los cabellos que se le habían adherido a la frente debido al sudor.

Jade sonrió ligeramente y corrió su vista hacia un lado, tragó saliva con pesadez.

—Hoy tienes nuevamente sesión —comentó su padre, Jade sabía que él hablaba porque el silencio frente a ella le incomodaba tremendamente, como si creyese que por no decir nada ella comenzaría a llorar o quizás a gritar como la mayoría de las personas en aquel lugar.

Ella se mantuvo con la boca cerrada, sin embargo, asintió ligeramente. El señor West suspiró.

—Por favor —pidió—, coopera con él, es tu psicólogo, solo quiere ayudarte.

Jade sonrió torcidamente.

— ¿Ayudarme? —Lo miró desafiante—, es su trabajo, lo hace por el dinero, no por querer ayudarme.

—Solo coopera con él, ¿quieres? —Volvió a pedir mientras se pasaba las manos por su rostro cansino.

Jade suspiró.

La puerta de la habitación sonó, dos golpecitos tímidos. La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

—Adelante —la voz del señor West, dura y rasposa resonó en la habitación. La puerta se abrió dejando ver una pequeña chica con el cabello rojo chillón y con una jirafa entre sus manos.

—Holis —saludó la chica con una sonrisa implantada en su rostro de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias por venir, Catherine —agradeció el padre de la chica sonriéndole levemente a la pequeña de cabello rojo, luego se giró hacia su hija—. Iré a darme una ducha a casa y luego vuelvo, ¿estará bien para ti?

Jade asintió mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se sentaba con los brazos cruzados justo en frente de su pecho.

Su padre se acercó hacia ella vacilante, besó la coronilla de su cabeza con torpeza y luego se alejó dejando anonadadas a ambas jóvenes en la habitación.

—Lo estás tomando muy bien, hija —susurró como un alago y luego se giró con movimientos torpes para salir de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cat se giró y miró directamente a su mejor amiga, sonrió.

—Eso fue extraño —aseguró la pelirroja, caminó hacia Jade y se sentó en la esquina de la cama—. ¿Cómo te has sentido, Jadey?

Jade miró fijamente a la chica y suspiró.

—No lo sé —susurró—. ¿Has venido a cuidarme?

Cat movió su cabeza de lado a lado, como si no supiera qué responder a aquella pregunta que para los ojos de Jade era tan simple.

—No voy a atentar contra mí nuevamente, Cat, por si eso es lo que ustedes creen —aseguró Jade—, por aquí se pasea una enfermera todo el tiempo asegurándose de aquello —puntualizó.

El menudo cuerpo de la pelirroja se estremeció ante las palabras de su amiga, apretó la jirafa en contra de su cuerpo y miró fijamente a los ojos grises de la chica.

—No es divertido, Jade —aseguró Cat mientras movía la jirafa de peluche entre sus manos—, realmente no sé porqué hiciste eso —los labios rojos de la chica formaron un puchero.

Jade se incomodó en su puesto.

—Cat…No —susurró Jade—, no, no llores. Yo lo siento, realmente lo hago, no volveré a decir una cosa así nunca más.

La pelirroja la miró fijamente a la cara, como buscando alguna señal que le diga que realmente su amiga hablaba en serio, al ver su rostro sereno decidió creer en ella, miró sus manos y sonrió nuevamente.

—Te he traído al Señor Cuello Largo —Cat le tendió el peluche. Jade se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y aceptó al muñeco. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo—, él siempre pone feliz a cualquiera, estoy segura que te alegrará a ti también.

Le sonrió de una forma tan sincera que Jade se vio capaz de devolverle la sonrisa con la misma intensidad.

Todo apestaba, todo estaba podrido, pero incluso en los peores momentos su mejor amiga Cat lograba sacarle una ligera sonrisa.

*.*.*.*

Caminó por el pasillo portando su estúpido pijama rosa pálido, en aquel hospital las chicas debían usarlo mientras los hombres ocupaban uno amarillo apagado. De cualquier forma ambos eran asquerosos y siendo sincera consigo misma prefería mil veces el rosa al amarillo.

Leyó los números de las puertas y al encontrar el número que se le había asignado a ella se acercó. Golpeó con vacilación, sintiendo como le zumbaban los oídos.

—Pase —se oyó desde adentro.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Frunció el cejo al observar a un joven de no más de 32 años, tenía el cabello rubio y despeinado, los ojos de un verde casi agua y la piel tan blanca como la suya.

— ¿Doctor Brown? —Preguntó vacilante.

El apuesto hombre sonrió en respuesta.

—Soy yo —respondió—, apuesto que te esperabas a un viejo.

Jade se encogió de hombros sin contestar y entró, la sonrisa del doctor Brown no vaciló mientras veía como Jade se sentaba en el sofá de cuero negro largo. El doctor caminó hacia el asiento que estaba frente al de ella y se sentó con comodidad.

El hombre se inclinó en el asiento y comenzó a observar fijamente a la chica. Su cabello azabache caía en ondas por sus hombros como una cascada, las mechas que antes tenía pintadas de un color morado habían desaparecido y sus ojos antes siempre maquillados se encontraban sin delinear, naturales, grandes y nublosos, como si supiera luchara para mantenerlos vacíos. Sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas y su piel blanca había recuperado el brillo que había perdido luego del "accidente".

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Jade al verse observada por el doctor.

—Eres una chica muy guapa, ¿te lo habían dicho con anterioridad? —Sonrió mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

Ella se cruzó de brazos en su lugar.

— ¿Vine con un psicólogo o con un crítico de belleza? —Preguntó sarcástica.

El doctor Brown se rió entre dientes, eso exasperó aun más a Jade.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Solo quería hacértelo saber.

Jade asintió, apretando contra su cuerpo los brazos cruzados.

—Y bien, Jadelyn, dime, ¿cómo te has sentido en estos días que has estado aquí? —Preguntó, tomando una libreta forrada en café entre sus manos con una pluma.

—Eso no debería decírmelo usted, ¿cómo cree que debería sentirme estando en este lugar? —Rebatió la pregunta con otra pregunta. La sonrisa del doctor no vaciló en ningún momento.

—Se me hace imposible decírtelo si tú no me hablas acerca de ti —respondió él—. ¿Quién eres realmente? —Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Jade West, tengo 17 años, estudiante de Hollywood Art, vivo en la calle…

—No —la detuvo Brown—, no te pregunté nada de eso, te pregunté quién eres realmente, no las cosas que podría saber viendo tu historial médico.

Jade suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al hombre fijamente, casi con desafío.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber entonces? —Preguntó la chica en su puesto.

— ¿Te gustaría hablar de Beckett Oliver? —Rebatió la pregunta, Jade se tensó en su asiento—, ¿algo que me quieras decir de él?

—Nada —susurró la pelinegra.

— ¿Me podrías decir entonces qué es lo que piensas en este instante? —Preguntó.

—Pienso en que usted es muy joven para intentar ayudarme —contestó.

El hombre se largó a reír con suavidad.

—La edad no hace la experiencia —respondió luego de que detuvo su pequeña carcajada—, pero si te gustaría saber, pues puedo decirte. Terminé mis estudios de psicología a los 21 años y ahora estoy en espera de la titulación para que me entreguen mi doctorado en Teoría del Psicoanálisis, ¿te basta con eso?

Jade asintió, Brown se inclinó hacia adelante, como si estuviese a punto de contarle un secreto.

—He tratado con personas que se encuentran en situaciones más difíciles que la tuya, créeme. Si tú me dejas puedes salir adelante, te ayudaré, ¿te gustaría? —Preguntó el joven, mirando con sus ojos verde agua directamente a la chica.

Jade corrió su vista hacia un costado de la habitación, rehuyendo a la mirada del hombre.

— ¿Volvería a ser normal? —Preguntó la pelinegra.

Él negó dos veces con su cabeza, suavemente.

—No existe gente normal, Jadelyn, debes saber eso —le dijo él—, pero si volverías a estar bien, a ser feliz. Eso es lo que más importa.

Jade pegó sus ojos en el rostro del hombre, en silencio.

— ¿En qué piensas en este momento? —Le preguntó al notar como los ojos de la chica se nublaban ligeramente.

—En mi hermano —susurró con suavidad.

—Jamie —asintió Brown, garabateando quizás qué cosa en su libreta—, ¿qué piensas sobre él?

Jade volvió a guardar silencio, corrió nuevamente su vista del rostro del psicólogo y miró por la ventana.

—Hace un bonito día, ¿verdad Jadelyn? —Le dijo él—, si gustas puedes ir afuera, pero mañana te esperaré aquí a la misma hora, ¿bueno?

La chica asintió y se levantó del sofá, salió de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El doctor Brown suspiró, Jade sin duda sería una paciente difícil.

*.*.*.*

El sol iluminaba la habitación, Jade se encontraba leyendo encima de su cama mientras su madre arreglaba las flores en un jarrón, unas flores de un azul oscuro que Beck había enviado hace pocas horas con ella misma.

Se le había permitido a la señora West visitar a su hija, pero no podía decirle ni una sola palabra acerca de lo que había sucedido anterior al "accidente". Y ella quería pedir perdón, pero no podía hacerlo, según el doctor Brown recordarle _esos días_ a Jade le dañaría nuevamente y volvería a recordar. Y recordar cosas malas no ayudaba a mejorar a Jade.

Quizás también era por eso que no se le permitía a Beck ir a visitarla, aunque ella no lo supiera y él no lo tuviese claro.

—Mamá —habló Jade, cerrando su libro "Los monstruos del Ello" y colocándolo entre sus piernas. La señora West se giró mirando a su hija con la preocupación pintada en su rostro—, ¿podrías pasarme algo para abrigarme? Quiero ir a dar una vuelta —susurró.

La mujer asintió y tomó un suéter cerrado de color verde oscuro que estaba junto a la silla. Se lo tendió.

—Ten.

Jade lo tomó entre sus manos y lo llevó hacia su nariz, aspirando el aroma de la prenda, su madre la miró fijamente mientras ella se lo colocaba por su cabeza.

—No reconozco esa suéter —susurró su madre mientras cruzaba su brazos a la altura de su pecho.

La pelinegra asintió al tiempo que se quitaba el cabello de dentro del chaleco.

—Es de Beck…

La mujer parpadeó dos veces seguía, ella simplemente nunca ha sido una madre estupenda, nunca había logrado comprender a Jade, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Beck Jade podía ser un libro abierto para todo el mundo. Era como si la sola mención del chico podía hacer añicos la máscara que la pelinegra colocaba frente a su rostro para ocultarse de las personas.

—Oh, si quieres… —Susurró mientras iba hacia el cajón blanco para sacar otra prenda.

—No —contestó—, no es necesario —aseguró.

—Está bien —susurró la señora West—. Eh, antes de salir debes tomarte las pastillas.

Jade asintió mientras se colocaba las pantuflas de polar, caminó hacia el mueble y tomó los frascos para sacar las pastillas, se los metió a la boca y junto a un vaso de agua se las tragó.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó su madre, Jade sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa antes de salir por la puerta.

Caminó por los pasillos abrazándose a sí misma, observó las pinturas colgadas en las paredes y miraba algunas habitaciones las cuales mantenían la puerta abierta, en la mayoría de las piezas habían jóvenes como ella amarrados en la cama con unas cuerdas de cuero que parecían cinturón. Eso le alegraba muy dentro de ella y aunque sonase egoísta le gustaba saber que había personas con peores condiciones que la suya.

Todavía dentro de su cabeza había una pequeña voz que le susurraba cosas, cosas que no lograba entender pero que le ponía los pelos de punta cada dos por tres, pero la voz iba desapareciendo de a poco y eso le estaba comenzando a tranquilizar. Las pastillas sí funcionaban y aunque la volviesen un poco lenta y la desorientasen, se sentía mejor con ellas.

Salió al jardín y se sentó en un columpio que estaba vacío, observó al frente y vio diferentes personas caminar junto a enfermeras que las consolaban.

—Hey —llamó una voz conocida para ella. Creyó que verla no le agradaría para nada, sin embargo, sintió un ligero pinchazo de felicidad.

_Las pastillas, _pensó, _debe ser efecto de las pastillas. _

Sonrió ligeramente.

—Hey —respondió al saludo.

Tori se sentó en el columpio junto a ella, un tanto nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Jade? —Preguntó la latina un tanto nerviosa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no logro saberlo del todo en realidad —contestó, Tori la miró confundida y ella sonrió—, estoy dopada todo el tiempo, ¿no lo parece?

La morena rió entre dientes y Jade no fue capaz de saber si la chica reía porque en verdad le pareció gracioso o solo lo hizo porque se encontraba nerviosa.

—No sé si eso es realmente bueno o no —aseguró Tori—, aun así, ¿te sientes mejor?, ¿notas algún avance?

Jade asintió y suspiró.

—Mejor dime qué sucede con el mundo real —le pidió Jade.

Tori pensó seriamente que aquello era muy extraño para su gusto, jamás había logrado tener una conversación del todo civilizada con Jade y ahora que ella se encontraba media "atontada" y además que había salido a la luz su problema psicológico lograba tener una real conversación con ella. Era retorcido, lo sabía, pero le gustaba.

—Bueno…Ya comenzamos con los exámenes finales —comentó con precaución Tori, no sabía si realmente eso afectaría el estado de Jade y temía hacerlo realmente, quería que ella mejorara, quería conocer a la verdadera Jade, sin mascara, sin depresión, sin psicosis, solo Jade—. Sicowitz dice que debemos improvisar —continuó Tori—, y que todo estará bien. Realmente todos te extrañamos mucho, Jade.

— ¿Y Beck? —Preguntó entonces la chica de cabello azabache, el pinchazo de felicidad desapareció al momento de pronunciar su nombre.

La morena se removió incomoda en su puesto, no sabía si hablarle de Beck y contarle en el estado en el que se encuentra.

—Bueno…Él ha estado enfocado en los estudios —medio mintió la chica, no podía contarle a Jade que en verdad Beck pasaba emborrachándose apenas terminaban los exámenes, para luego llegar con resaca a rendirlos.

—Oh —respondió—, me alegra oír eso —contestó.

Tori sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo que sea que te estén dando, quiero tener un poco —aseguró Tori al ver lo pacifica en lo que actuaba la muchacha.

Jade rodó los ojos.

—Claro, si quieres te cambio de lugar —contestó.

Tori suspiró, realmente ni cien pastillas podrían cambiar a Jade West.

*.*.*.*

— ¿Jamie West?

Jade elevó su vista y la pegó en el rostro del doctor Michael Brown, bajó su vista y movió su pie insistente.

—Era… —Comenzó con lentitud, Brown se inclinó en su asiento, como si con aquel gesto pudiese oírla mejor—, era un niño bastante travieso.

—Bien… ¿Qué más? —Preguntó con cautela.

—Me gustaba molestarlo, encerrarme en el baño a hacer nada para que luego él llegase desesperado rogándome poder entrar —continuó la chica, bajó su vista al tiempo que sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que se juntaron en sus grises ojos—. Era talentoso, también —aseguró—, él no parecía darse cuenta pero era realmente un gran deportista, Jamie amaba el soccer y lo jugaba casi todo el día, si…No hubiese ocurrido el accidente, estoy segura que él hubiese logrado ser un gran futbolista profesional.

Brown se relamió los labios, anotó aquello en su agenda de cuero café y volvió su vista hacia Jade, quien lo miraba con los ojos húmedos.

— ¿Qué más? —Preguntó.

—Y lo extraño —susurró con la voz rota.

El doctor bajó su vista y un deje de sonrisa se dejo ver, había logrado avanzar algo con Jade, en dos semanas y media Jade logró expresar un sentimiento además de decirle cosas que parecían ser superficiales. Aunque ella no lo supiese, había podido abrirse con él al decirle aquellas simples tres palabras.

— ¿Qué te hace sentir el decirme que extrañas a Jamie? —Preguntó él, mirándola fijamente, con serenidad.

Jade corrió su vista hacia la ventana.

—Horrible —susurró.

— ¿Y qué cosa te haría sentir mejor?

—Nada —contestó ella y lo miró frustrada—, no se puede retroceder el tiempo ni tampoco traer a los muertos a la vida.

Brown sacudió su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

—Lo sé —aseguró—, pero debe haber algo que te haga extrañarlo menos.

Jade asintió.

—No pensar en él —respondió—, enfocarme en otras cosas.

—Eso está muy bien —afirmó el doctor sonriendo mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

*.*.*.*

— ¿Y qué sucede con tus padres?

Jade elevó la vista y pegó sus ojos grises en los verde aguas de su psicólogo, se removió incomoda en su asiento y suspiró. Si quería salir de aquel lugar, si quería realmente mejorar, debía abrirse a él y aunque le costaba realmente un montón en un principio, luego fue haciéndose más fácil.

—No sucede nada con ellos —respondió.

— ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó Brown mientras anotaba algo con rapidez en su libreta.

—Porque no hay relación —susurró Jade—. Mis padres nunca han tenido una buena relación, no recuerdo haberlos visto nunca besarse, o hablarse con cariño —elevó la vista para mirar a Michael—, entonces papá se refugia en su trabajo para no estar en casa y mamá hace cualquier otra cosa para no estarlo también.

—Entonces tú y Jamie siempre estaban solos —sacó por conclusión el psicólogo.

Jade asintió.

—Y luego de que él muriese —susurró con voz ronca—, estuve entonces yo sola todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y ahora? —Preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante.

Jade suspiró y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Supongo que no están dispuestos a perder al último hijo que les queda —respondió.

— ¿Y qué sientes frente a eso?

La muchacha se miró las manos, nerviosas, estúpidamente pensó que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía sus uñas limpia, sin ningún esmalte negro adornando sus uñas.

—Me gusta —masculló.

—No pareciera que te gustase demasiado, ¿no te gusta tener la atención de ambos? —Escribió en su libreta nuevamente y luego elevó la vista para mirar a su paciente. Jade parecía estar pensándolo detenidamente.

Elevó sus ojos grises y los pegó en el rostro del psicólogo, la luz que se le colaba por entre las cortinas le daba ligeramente en el rostro iluminando sus ojos logrando que estos se vean de un claro azul, sus largas pestañas oscuras adornando sus ojos y haciéndolos redondos y grandes.

—No me gusta el sentimiento que me trae —afirmó. Michael ladeó su rostro, confundido, Jade suspiró—, me hace pensar que todo lo que hice, ya sabe…Me trajo un beneficio, no quiero pensar que eso me trajo algo bueno.

Michael Brown sonrió ligeramente y negó con su cabeza con suavidad, Jade seguía mirándolo fijamente mientras que algunos rizos que se escapaban de su coleta acariciaban su mejilla.

—Solo explotaste —susurró el doctor—, pero está bien, ibas a hacerlo de cualquier modo, ahora debes saber que no puede pasarte esto dos veces, conoces las consecuencias cuando intentas esconder tus sentimientos. Eres humana, sientes cosas y debes expresarlas si no quieres terminar ahogándote.

—No quiero que suceda eso otra vez —susurró la pelinegra.

—Es por eso que estoy yo, para ayudarte —aseguró el doctor, sonriendo—, estoy aquí, Jadelyn, para enseñarte a expresar, estoy para salvarte de no ahogarte otra vez.

Jade sonrió con suavidad.

*.*.*.*

— ¿Y si algo simplemente me molesta?

—Pues lo dices —respondió, divertido por las preguntas de la chica.

—Bien, pero…Y si algo simplemente me desagrada mucho.

— ¿Te gustaría golpearlo? —Rebatió la pregunta el doctor, Jade ladeó su cabeza y asintió ligeramente—, pues tendrás que golpear algo más que no termine lastimado.

— ¿Y si esa persona me lastimó a mi primero? —Cuestionó elevando una de sus bien definidas cejas.

El doctor soltó una leve carcajada.

—No tienes que lastimarla de vuelta, Jadelyn, no es una ley —contestó.

—Es una ley para mí —respondió y se relamió los labios—, ¿cómo puedo dejar que la gente se pavonee por ahí haciendo cosas que me dañen sin yo dañarlas de vuelta?

—No es necesario hacer un daño, Jadelyn —aseguró el doctor—. Si esa persona te lastimo pues entonces tienes que borrarla de tu vida, ya hemos hablado de eso, ¿verdad? Respiras hondo, botas y te alejas —Jade asintió—, tu felicidad va por encima de todo, la felicidad eterna no existe, debes saberlo, pero sí la continua y tienes que mantenerla siempre, tienes que saber que no importa si hay algún momento en el que te sientes sin esperanzas, porque solo será eso, un momento, es ahí cuando debes pensar en lo que en tu vida tiene más valor, y eso es la felicidad.

La pelinegra asintió.

—Tienes razón.

El doctor sonrió y bebió un sorbo de su taza de café.

—Ahora —susurró el hombre—, ya sabes, cero café, cero alcohol, cero infelicidad.

La muchacha enarcó una ceja.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Viene a que eres libre, Jadelyn, puedes abandonar hoy mismo la clínica —aseguró el doctor con la sonrisa de siempre implantada en su rostro.

La chica parpadeó confundida, se miró su pijama rosa pálido y la jirafa que Cat había llevado para ella. ¿Sería capaz de lograr salir del hospital?, ¿podría hacerlo?

—No creo que esté lista —susurró Jade con suavidad, asustada, sintiendo como los miedos volvían a ella poco a poco.

Michael sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Jadelyn, no es esa la actitud —aseveró él—. Estás lista para salir, sin embargo, debes seguir tomando tus remedios y venir a visitarme tres veces por semana para ver tu avance, ¿te parece bien?

Jade se relamió los labios y suspiró.

—Sí, me parece bien.

Se levantó del asiento un tanto nerviosa, sin embargo, antes de salir no pudo evitar agradecerle al doctor Brown su ayuda.

—Gracias, sin usted no hubiese logrado mejorar.

El doctor le sonrió de vuelta y Jade salió cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

*.*.*.*

— ¡Aaaaaah!

Jade se tapó los oídos con una sonrisa en su rostro en el momento en que llegó la pequeña pelirroja saltarina junto con sus padres para sacarla de la clínica. Al parecer, ellos ya habían tenido la buena noticia mucho antes de que ella misma la hubiese sabido.

Sus cosas estaban listas en la maleta y ya estaban esperándola afuera para ir a casa, al fin a casa.

La pelinegra no podía negar que se sentía nerviosa y un tanto asustada, volvía al mundo real y no sabía si lograría soportarlo, esperaba hacerlo, esperaba realmente no volver a enloquecer.

—También me alegra verte, Cat —susurró Jade al momento en que se dejaba abrazar por su mejor amiga.

La pelirroja se separó un tanto de ella y sonrió feliz.

—Llegaremos a tu casa y veremos películas, ¿te gusta la idea? O si gustas podemos llamar a todos los chicos y juntarnos en tu casa a jugar póker, ¿cuál prefieres? —Habló con demasiada rapidez, mareando levemente a la muchacha de piel pálida.

—Podríamos hacer ambas ideas, Cat —aseguró Jade suspirando—pero no hoy —añadió, la chica la miró con tristeza—, quiero descansar, solo eso —aseguró.

La joven asintió.

—Está bien —concedió—, pero lo haremos otro día, ¿sí?

La pelinegra asintió.

El auto arrancó y se alejaron de la clínica en la cual Jade pasó encerrada un mes y dos semanas.

Ella no quiso dar vuelta para mirar atrás, el doctor Brown le dijo que mirar hacia atrás no era bueno si te traía sentimientos de tristeza.

*.*.*.*

Entró a su habitación, Jade tenía puesto el suéter de Beck y se aferraba a su olor para intentar no recordar los últimos días que vivió en ese lugar. Su madre se había quedado abajo para hacer la cena, Cat la acompañaba a un lado y su padre llevaba las maletas entre sus manos.

—Hemos re decorado tu habitación —comentó su padre.

Las paredes antes negras estaban de un celeste bastante suave, su cama tenía una funda de color morada que combinaba con la alfombra, su colección de mariposas disecadas había desaparecido, su colección de tijeras colgada en la pared también había desaparecido.

Tragó saliva al tiempo que abría el closet.

Sus cosas estaban ordenadas por color, todo estaba demasiado pulcro y ordenado.

—Me agrada —susurró con suavidad. Su padre sonrió con orgullo.

—Bien, yo iré abajo a terminar un trabajo en la computadora —explicó—, Cat te ayudará a desempacar, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿está bien?

Jade asintió, el señor West nuevamente se acercó a ella y besó la coronilla de su cabeza, esta vez con un poco más de experiencia, ya estaba aprendiendo a cómo hacerlo como lo haría cualquier padre.

—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, hija —susurró antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cat sentada en la cama rió con suavidad.

—Aun no logro acostumbrarme del todo con la forma de actuar de tu papá —comentó, Jade rió junto a ella.

—Tampoco yo —aseveró—, pero supongo que me acostumbraré.

Su amiga sonrió y asintió.

Ambas desempacaron las maletas y la pequeña pelirroja se alegró de encontrar al Señor Cuello Largo entre las cosas de su amiga.

—Lo conservaste —dijo la chica—, creí que te desharías de él, pero lo conservaste.

Jade asintió.

—Es un obsequio, ¿verdad? —La pelinegra sonrió—, además, tenías razón, él me ponía feliz —aseguró—, espantaba mis pesadillas.

Cat pestañeó incrédula un par de veces y luego una enorme sonrisa se implantó en su boca, se lanzó al cuello de Jade y la abrazó con una fuerza desmedida.

— ¡Yay! —Chilló con alegría—, ¡dejaré que te quedes con él, Jadey!

La pelinegra sonrió entre el abrazo.

—Gracias, Cat —susurró, devolviendo el abrazo cuando Cat dejó de poner tanta presión en su cuello.

Se escuchó dos golpes suaves en la puerta y luego la voz de su madre pidiendo permiso. Jade se lo concedió cuando Cat quitó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Su madre estaba diferente, aunque la pelinegra sabía que era forzado, aun así agradecía el intento. Sonreía en todo momento y le decía "te quiero" a cada segundo.

—Ey, querida —dijo la mujer—, puedes tenerlo ahora.

Jade bajó la vista hacia la mano de su madre y sintió algo realmente extraño entre sus tripas, era su teléfono celular.

—Sin llamar a chicos malos, ¿vale?

Jade asintió mientras sonreía levemente.

—Vale.

Su madre salió de la habitación.

Terminaron de desempacar las cosas, dejando el medicamento de Jade encima de la repisa, pronto debía tomarse la última pastilla del día, la que la hacía dormir, así que Cat se fue luego de comer la cena.

Jade se colocó el pijama, leyó un poco de su libro, se tomó la pastilla y se durmió abrazada al Señor Cuello Largo.

*.*.*.*

— ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en casa? —Preguntó su madre cuando entró con una bandeja de comida.

La pelinegra parpadeó confundida por unos instantes, preguntándose dónde se encontraba, tuvo que recordarse pronto que ya había salido del hospital.

Sonrió mientras se sentaba con suavidad.

—Gracias —susurró.

Su madre se sentó a la orilla de la cama luego de ponerle la bandeja entre las piernas, devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que corría un rizo pelinegro del rostro de su hija.

—Iré a darme una ducha, ¿estarás bien? —Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Jade bebió de su leche y asintió ligeramente.

—Estaré bien —aseguró.

La señora West dio una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación de su hija. Jade bebió otro sorbo de leche, pensando seriamente que aquello le falta algo más, como café… Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía beber café, le hacía daño, la leche era lo que la beneficiaba.

Movió su rostro hacia un lado, encontrando con sus ojos el celular que aun descansaba apagado encima de su cómoda.

Estiró su brazo y lo tomó entre sus dedos, lo encendió.

Terminó de beber su leche y se levantó de la cama, dejó la bandeja en la cocina y volvió a su habitación para hacer la cama y ordenar, se metió a bañar y luego se vistió.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras seguía mirando el celular. Lo tomó y tecleó cinco simples palabras.

_"Ya cumplí con mi condena". _

*.*.*.*

La señora West solo oyó la puerta cerrarse, rápidamente corrió a la habitación de su hija y al no encontrarla ahí se asustó completamente, sin embargo, el alma le volvió a los pies al ver la nota que había encima de la cama de su hija.

_"Me tomé las pastillas. He ido con Beck" _

Se mordió el labio inferior y releyó la nota.

No sabía realmente si debía ponerse feliz o debía preocuparse por ello.

*.*.*.*

Estacionó el auto justo en frente de la casa de Beck. Aspiró hondo y cerró sus ojos.

—Todo estará bien —susurró para nadie en particular—, todo estará bien —se recordó.

Abrió los ojos y se miró en el espejo del auto, se infundió valor y se bajó.

Caminó a pasos tranquilos y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pasó por un lado de la casa de los Oliver y se encaminó al camper estacionado en el patio del lugar. Golpeó una vez y luego otra, se escuchó la voz adormilada de un muchacho dentro.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió y se dejó ver a Beck detrás del umbral.

—Hey —susurró Jade apretando la correa de la bolsa contra ella, nerviosa.

El muchacho se pasó una mano por su cara y se refregó, luego se la quitó y parpadeó dos, tres veces, mirando fijamente a la muchacha frente a él.

Lucía como Jade, se veía como ella, tenía su voz y pudo sentir el aroma a ella. Pero era… Diferente. Sus ojos estaban maquillados ligeramente, mientras mantenía una camiseta negra puesta debajo de una roja con rayas oscuras, tenía vaqueros claros y unos botines rojos. Su cabello negro no tenía ninguna mecha pintada de otro color y su cara estaba limpia de piercings.

Parpadeó nuevamente.

— ¿J-Jade? —Tartamudeó.

—Hey —dijo de nuevo ella, sonriendo levemente—, un "te ves bien, Jade" vendría bien en este momento.

Beck rió entre dientes, una risilla de incredulidad y salió del camper para abrazar a su novia con fuerzas.

—Oh por todos los cielos —susurró mientras elevaba a Jade en un apretado abrazo—, estás…Increíble.

Le dio dos vueltas y luego la dejó nuevamente en el suelo para separarse de ella.

—Te mandé un mensaje —dijo la pelinegra— y como no respondiste decidí venir a darte la sorpresa —sonrió.

Beck volvió a reír, extasiado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, tenía el teléfono si batería y se debe haber apagado en la noche.

Jade rodó los ojos.

—Sí eso pensé —respondió—, suele sucederte eso, no lo olvido —aseguró.

Él volvió a reír al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por la diminuta cintura de su chica y la atraía hacia él.

—Dios —masculló al tiempo que hundía su nariz en el cuello de la chica y aspiraba su aroma—, te extrañé tanto.

La miró directamente a los ojos y luego se acercó lentamente hasta unir sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso, Jade llevó sus manos hacia la nuca del chico y lo atrajo aun más hacia ella, abrió sus labios para darle mejor acceso a su boca y suspiró entre medio del beso al sentir la humedad de la lengua de su novio.

Pronto entraron al camper de Beck, ella se sentó en la cama mientras que él cerraba la puerta.

Se acercó hacia la cama y se pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo.

—Si hubiese sabido, hubiese ordenado algo este lugar —susurró el chico de piel bronceada.

Jade observó el lugar desde su puesto. Había una caja de pizza vacía en el suelo, varias latas de cervezas esparcidas por la alfombra y una botella vacía de vodka encima de la mesa junto con varios vasos sucios.

Torció el gesto recordando el estado en el cual ella misma había dejado su casa en _aquellos _días, sintió aquella sensación de ansiedad crecer en su pecho y suspiró, cerró sus ojos.

—Está bien —aseguró la chica volviendo a abrirlos y pegándolos en el rostro de su novio—, nunca has sido bueno con la limpieza.

Beck rió entre dientes ligeramente, Jade se levantó de la cama con suavidad.

—Anda, te ayudaré a limpiar —dijo y comenzó a ordenar las cosas para que el camper de Beck se viera realmente como un hogar.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a arreglar el desorden que era el camper del moreno. Al terminar ambos se recostaron en la cama del muchacho, viendo alguna película como en los viejos tiempo, a diferencia que esta película era una comedia y a Jade en verdad jamás le hacían reír ese tipo de películas, a ella le gustaba más el terror, el suspenso, sin embargo, esta vez ella decidió por otra cosa que no fuese esa.

Pronto ninguno de los dos puso atención en la película y comenzaron a besarse en la cama del chico. Beck encima de ella aguantando su peso en sus brazos, besó la punta de la nariz de la pelinegra, besó su frente, ambas mejillas, sus parpados cerrados y por último sus labios.

—Te extrañé —susurró Beck con suavidad, abriendo sus ojos para mirar el rostro pacifico de su chica.

Jade abrió sus ojos grises y los pegó en Beck, él no podía recordar la última vez que los vio tan serenos como en ese instante, los reflejos azules parecían darle más vida de lo que alguna vez fue capaz de notar en esos bellos ojos.

La pelinegra acarició con sus nudillos la suave mejilla de él y sonrió ligeramente. Él besó nuevamente sus labios con suavidad y luego se alejó para acariciar su suave cabello.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaban verte? —Preguntó entonces el castaño.

Ella se relamió los labios.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad—, pero creo que era porque verte sería recordar cómo era que me sentía en _ese _tiempo —contestó.

Beck torció el gesto y se alejó un tanto más de la chica.

— Pero… ¿Por qué?

Jade se acomodó mejor en la cama y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo porque tú fuiste el único que estaba ahí —respondió.

—Y por eso me han castigado —sacó por deducción. Jade negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Michael dice que era lo mejor, él…

— ¿Michael? —Torció el gesto Beck, Jade asintió.

—Mi psicólogo —contestó—, él dice que los malos momentos deben ser olvidados, para no recordarlos debo enfocarme en otras cosas.

—Entonces, hay momentos malos en el que he estado yo involucrado y tú debes olvidar —afirmó, Jade asintió, él frunció el cejo—. Pero esos momentos, sucedieron —aseguró—, no puedes simplemente ignorarlos y hacer como que no ha pasado nada.

—A mí me ha funcionado —respondió la chica jugando con la cadena que colgaba del cuello de Beck.

Él contrajo el gesto.

—Entonces ya has olvidado esos momentos, ¿no? —Preguntó mirándola fijamente a la cara, ella corrió su vista hacia la cadena con la que jugaba.

Asintió.

Beck se removió en la cama, miró por sobre la cabeza de su chica y luego se salió de encima de ella para acostarse a su lado. Jade siguió mirando hacia el frente, observando fijamente la nada. Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el frente sin decir ninguna palabra.

— ¿Por qué te enfadas? —Preguntó la chica en un susurro sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba poco a poco a latir más rápido de lo normal. Respiró con suavidad, inhalando y exhalando con lentitud.

—Pero son esos momentos los que fortalecen a la persona, en este caso la relación, no puedes simplemente ignorar las cosas que sí sucedieron —explicó Beck, sin mirarla, Jade pudo sentir la frustración en su voz.

Lo miró.

— ¿Te gusta recordar el momento en el que nos separamos por meses? —Preguntó ella—, ¿te gusta recordar el momento en el que no abriste la puerta?

Beck le devolvió la mirada y sacudió la cabeza con tranquilidad. La pelinegra recordó cuánto antes le frustrada lo tranquilo que era su novio para todas las cosas, a veces lo envidiaba. Ella quisiese ser así la mayoría del tiempo.

—No —respondió con la voz rasposa—, no me gusta recordarlo —aseguró—. Sin embargo, es gracias ese momento en el que me di cuenta que tú eres la mujer con la que quiero estar, gracias a que no abrí la puerta me di cuenta que eres la única.

Jade se enterneció y se incorporó soportando todo su cuerpo en su hombro, lo miró desde arriba.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, en un susurro. Beck se sorprendió tanto de aquellas dos simples palabras que frunció el cejo y pensó internamente en qué había sucedido con su novia. Jade no era de las personas que decían "lo siento", ella siempre tenía la razón—. Pero al ignorar esos momentos solo hay algo que me queda, ¿sabes qué es?

—No —susurró, sintiendo como estúpidamente de pronto se iba perdiendo en los ojos tan tranquilos de Jade.

—Amor —respondió—. Lo único que queda es amor, es lo único que siento por ti. Nada más.

Beck sintió latir tan fuerte su corazón dentro de su pecho que creyó que Jade podía lograr escucharlos. Se inclinó y alcanzó los labios de la pelinegra en un beso.

Rápidamente metió sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de su novia y comenzó a acariciar su piel tersa y pálida antes de subirla con suavidad y sacarla por su cabeza.

Entusiasmada Jade volvió a recostarse para que Beck volviese a la misma posición anterior, él encima de ella, besándose como si no hubiese un mañana. Le quitó la camiseta y el moreno continuó besando el inicio de su cuello provocando que un suspiro se arrancase de los labios de su novia.

Jade apretó sus ojos mientras arqueaba la espalda para que Beck pudiese desabrochar su sujetador.

—Estoy bien. Estamos bien.

* * *

_Flash-Back_

* * *

_Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, mirando hacia todos los lados antes de seguir con su camino. Llevaba una camiseta suelta que le llegaba hasta los muslos y unas bragas, nada más. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Nadie estaba en casa para mirarla, excepto Beck, pero ¿qué importaba? Él la había visto sin ropa un montón de veces. _

_Sus ojos grises, apenas pisó el último escalón, se posaron en una pequeña nota blanca que alguien había dejado en la mesita, suspiró y se acercó para tomarla. _

_Era obvio, incluso si ella no la hubiese visto, hubiese sabido lo que esa nota explicaba. _

_"Tengo un viaje de negocios, volveré en 13 días. Pórtate como corresponde, Jade". _

_Suspiró, genial, sola trece días más. _

_Quizás si le pedía a Beck quedarse con ella todo los días… ¿Pero qué excusa le podría decir? No le iba a contar que tenía miedo de quedarse sola en casa, no le iba a decir que estaba aterrorizada por esos susurros que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. _

_Dejó la nota en donde la encontró y comenzó a subir las escaleras una a una, con lentitud, pasando la mano por el pasamano. _

_Al llegar a su habitación se paró bajo el umbral y observó el cuerpo que se encontraba boca abajo durmiendo, con su torso desnudo y su cabello siempre perfecto revuelto. _

_Se mordió el labio inferior y sintió como las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos poco a poco. _

_La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, logrando que la piel bronceada de Beck brillase baje los rayos, como si fuese un ángel. Jade siempre pensó que si los ángeles existían debían ser idénticos a él. _

_Entró a la habitación y se puso en cuclillas frente al muchacho de cabellos brillantes y castaños. _

_Observó su rostro pacifico, con los ojos cerrados, los labios sellados y las aletas de la nariz abriéndose solo un poco para luego contraerse. _

_Acarició la suave piel de su mejilla y pudo darse cuenta como los bellos de sus brazos desnudos se erizaban levemente, besó su frente y luego se alejó levemente de él. _

_Los ojos de Beck poco a poco se fueron abriendo, Jade pudo jurar que bajo la luz del sol tenían un color marrón tan claro que podía llegar a ser miel. Todo el mundo alababa sus ojos por ser de color, pero ellos no se daban cuenta que en los colores más sencillos abundaba la real belleza, como en los de Beck. _

—_Hey _—_susurró Beck sonriendo ligeramente mientras parpadeaba perezosamente_—, _¿qué hora es? _—_Preguntó. _

_Jade se subió a la cama con tranquilidad y se tapó con la frazada. _

—_Las ocho, quizás _—_respondió restándole importancia. _

_Beck se incorporó en la cama, sentándose junto a Jade quitándose de encima la fina sabana que cubrió parte de su cuerpo, la miró preocupado. _

—_Hey… _—_Habló él_—,_ tenemos que ir a la escuela, hoy comienza la asignación de los exámenes finales._

_Jade asintió mientras bajaba la vista hacia la cama, sin mirarlo del todo. _

—_Lo sé _—_susurró. _

— _¿Qué sucede, nena? _—_Preguntó al ver la mirada vidriosa que intentaba esconder su novia, se preocupó realmente. Jade no era de las que lloraba. _

—_No lo sé _—_se encogió de hombros_—_, solo… _—_Sacudió la cabeza con lentitud al tiempo que se quitaba una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla. _

_Beck se levantó de la cama sintiéndose de pronto muy tenso. _

— _ ¿Problemas femeninos? _—_Preguntó, medio sonriendo, esperaba que esa fuese la respuesta._

_Jade era Jade y lo que Jade era de por sí por esencia era impredecible. Beck no quería preocuparse y prefería pensar sinceramente que lo que estaba volviendo a Jade tan sensible era que se encontraba en su periodo. _

_Y ella asintió, dejándolo un poco más tranquilo pero con un extraño sabor amargo en la boca. _

—_Entonces no irás a clases, ¿verdad? _—_Preguntó. _

_Ella sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa. Beck se inclinó hacia ella y besó su frente antes de salir de la habitación e ir hacia la ducha. _

—_Quédate conmigo _—_le pidió Jade en un susurro. _

_Beck frunció el cejo. _

—_No puedo, debo ir a la escuela, al menos que uno de los dos tenga las asignaciones para después no estar perdidos _—_respondió él y sonrió con suavidad_—_, vendré a verte en la tarde, ¿está bien? _

_Jade asintió sin mirarlo del todo y él salió de la habitación para ir a arreglarse para la escuela._

* * *

_Fin flash-back_

* * *

*.*.*.*

—Entonces —Michael con ambas manos cruzadas justo al frente de sus labios sonrió—, ¿Beck Oliver?

Jade elevó la vista hacia su psicólogo al tiempo que tragaba saliva con suavidad, él se relamió los labios y ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Has visto ya a tu novio, Jadelyn? —Preguntó.

Ella asintió con suavidad.

—Sí, lo vi ayer —respondió.

El psicólogo apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y asintió, conforme de la respuesta. Tomó su libreta de notas y comenzó a escribir.

— ¿Y?

Jade suspiró y corrió su vista hacia el lado izquierdo.

—Lo amo —susurró y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, estuvo a punto de recriminarse por ello, sin embargo, recordó que no debía de hacerlo, que llorar estaba bien, que demostrar sus sentimientos estaba bien, se limpió la primera lágrima que cayó de sus ojos—. Pero cada vez que lo veo… Un sentimiento de miedo se apodera de mí.

— ¿Y por qué? —Preguntó, sin dejar de anotar en su libreta.

Jade se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —respondió.

El psicólogo elevó la vista hacia ella y sonrió mostrando la hilera de dientes perfectos.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te digo en todas las sesiones, Jadelyn? —Cuestionó con una ceja elevada.

La pelinegra asintió y apretó los labios, miró fijamente al psicólogo con la cabeza un tanto agachada y recitó como un himno el cual debe cantar cada día en la mañana.

—Debo ignorar aquello que me hace daño —suspiró—. Y el miedo me daña…Y Beck es miedo.

* * *

Hola, hola!

Sé que dije que sería un two-shot, pero este capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, espero entiendan lo que le sucedió a Jade ahora un poco más y que les guste el capítulo, que no se les haga aburrido y lento. El próximo es el final y será compartido, es decir, bajo la perspectiva de ambos (Beck&Jade), el primero fue de Beck y este de Jade.

¡Gracias de corazón a las tres personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios!, les agradezco infinitamente, este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes por darse el tiempo de comentar.

Espero les haya gustado el fanfic, el próximo pronto lo subiré, será el final.

Saludos y no olviden dejar sus **comentarios**, no cuesta nada! **  
**


	3. Jade&Beck

_Disclaimer:__ Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son sacados de la serie Victorious y la trama está basada en Skins (Effy & Freddie) _

_Summary:__ Jade siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte. Sin embargo, todo tiene su límite y Beck se da cuenta que ella lo había cruzado hace demasiado tiempo atrás. —"Cuando no tienes nada es fácil, porque no tienes nada que perder" (...) El amor te vuelve débil y tu me has vuelto tan frágil que me he quedado sin fuerzas._

_*Flash-back*_

*Tiempo presente*

* * *

**_Psicosis._**

_Parte III: Beck&Jade._

* * *

—Felicidades.

Los ojos grises de Jade se pegaron en el rostro de Helen, la directora de Hollywood Arts, torció el gesto y dejó que su espalda tocara el respaldo de la silla de forma suave.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó mirándola sin entender.

—Haz pasado todos tus ramos —sonrió la mujer.

Jade volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante y tomó la hoja que estaba encima de la mesa, entre ella y la directora, observó sus notas y pestañeó confundida.

—Pero no he rendido ningún examen —susurró ella, mirando cada una de las calificaciones que salían impresas en la hoja.

Helen sonrió.

—Tu desempeño siempre ha sido excelente, señorita West —le dijo Helen mirándola directamente a los ojos, Jade contrajo el gesto en una clara mueca de ignorancia.

—No logro entenderla —susurró en respuesta la pelinegra.

La mujer morena soltó una grave risa y luego tomó entre sus manos el papel que contenía las falsas calificaciones de la muchacha de ojos grises.

—Estas son tus calificaciones —comentó la mujer, mostrándole el papel frente a los ojos de la chica, Jade se sintió ofendida, lograba entender aquello, sin embargo, no le parecía lo correcto—. Con estas calificaciones lograrás estudiar y entrar a la universidad que tú quieras, querida.

La chica dejó que su espalda tocase el respaldo de la silla, cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras que con su mirada grisease recorría el rostro de la directora, buscando alguna señal que le dijese que todo aquello era una real broma.

—Pero esas calificaciones no las obtuve yo —susurró—, no he realizado ningún examen, de hecho, es por eso que he venido, para aclarar…

La directora chasqueó la lengua.

—No es necesario, señorita West —dejó el papel en la mesa y lo arrastró hacia la pálida muchacha con sus manos, tendiéndoselo—. Conozco su historial académico, es la alumna más completa e inteligente que tenemos en Hollywood Arts, perderla sería una real lástima, no estamos dispuestos a hacerlo.

Jade apretó los puños.

—Pero yo _quiero_ realizar los exámenes —aseguró Jade—, quiero ganarme las notas de manera honesta como mis compañeros.

Helen negó con su cabeza haciendo un ligero puchero con sus labios, pegó sus ojos oscuros en el rostro compungido de la joven y bajó la vista a sus manos.

—Me temo que aquello no es posible —respondió—. Las cosas son así, no puedes rendir ya tus exámenes, Jade, o lo tomas…O lo dejas.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Preguntó.

—Si no aceptas este…Regalo, entonces tendré que expulsarte de Hollywood Arts.

*.*.*.*

Observaba detenidamente sus manos, como si no hubiese nada más impresionante o llamativo que estas. Un sonoro suspiro se escapó de su garganta y sintió una sequedad extraña dentro de su boca.

Pensó seriamente en cómo las cosas habían cambiado en apenas unos pocos meses, hace un año atrás, jamás se hubiese imaginado a él en aquella situación, o con aquel sentimiento de terror creciendo cada vez más dentro de su pecho.

¿Quién se hubiese imaginado a Beck sintiéndose tan inseguro?

Ni él mismo, sin embargo, en ese punto, en aquel lugar, sentado solo en su auto se sentía el hombre más inseguro de la vida.

¿Para qué se mentiría así mismo?

Estaba aterrado por Jade, sentía una desolación inmensa dentro de su pecho. Realmente sentía que la estaba perdiendo, que Jade se había cansado de él.

Elevó su vista y miró hacia el interior de la escuela. Sacó el teléfono celular del bolsillo delantero de su vaquero y observó la pantalla.

Ella aun no lo llamaba, ¿cuánto tiempo se demoraría en avisarle que ya estaba lista?

Por el espejo retrovisor pudo darse cuenta que Robbie se acercaba con rapidez hacia su auto, sintió como su estómago se revolvía y de inmediato se bajó del auto, sintiendo de pronto que todo lo que había comido en el día escalaba por su garganta con una tortuosa lentitud.

Robbie se detuvo justo en frente de él, Beck pudo darse cuenta de la tormenta de emociones que él sentía en aquel momento, miedo fue lo primero que pudo distinguir, como si hubiese hecho algo mal.

—Se fue —susurró con la respiración entrecortada por la corrida.

Beck frunció las cejas tantos que Robbie creyó que en ese momento era solo una.

— ¿Cómo que se fue? —Preguntó—, ella dijo que se iría conmigo —aseguró.

El chico del afro se encogió de hombros con nerviosismo.

—La seguí como me dijiste pero…Se fue —respondió.

Beck asintió.

—Está bien, Rob —fingió su mejor sonrisa, él la respondió.

El chico se marchó y él se subió al auto, golpeó el manubrio y luego se pasó una mano por su cabello esponjado. Lo sabía, las cosas habían cambiado, sí, pero no tenía la certeza si era para bien o para mal.

* * *

_Flash-back_

* * *

_Golpeó la puerta con fuerzas, una, dos, tres veces. _

—_Sé que estás ahí adentro, Jade, ábreme _—_pidió con suavidad, esperando que con aquel tono de voz la chica abriese la puerta, sin embargo, no escuchó ningún ruido que le indicase que ella haría lo que él le estaba pidiendo. Si no todo lo contrario. _

_Tragó saliva con aspereza al tiempo que oía la música de metal pesado subir su volumen, como si ella quisiese acallar su sonido de voz. Beck suspiró y pegó su frente a la puerta. _

_No golpeó otra vez, sería inútil, el sonido de la música iba a ahogar el sonido del golpeteo de la puerta. _

—_Jade _—_habló con voz alta, esperando que el ruido de la música no opacara su voz y que ella al menos pudiese oír el susurro de su voz, para que supiese que él estaba ahí, al otro lado de la puerta_—, _sé que es muy difícil para ti, que estás completamente herida, que te sientes sin esperanzas…Pero por favor, déjame ayudarte, déjame volver a armarte, por favor _—_pidió con voz ahogada_—, _por favor_ —_repitió. _

_La música bajó su intensidad y Beck sintió un pequeño pinchazo de esperanza. Se giró y pegó su espalda a la puerta, se pasó una mano por su esponjado cabello y se dejó arrastrar hasta terminar en el suelo. _

—_Te amo, Jade _—_elevó su voz, para que ella pudiese entenderle al otro lado de la puerta, aunque no estuviese del todo seguro que ella estaría prestándole atención_—, _estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti. _

_La música se apagó y Beck fue consciente del sollozo que se escuchó justo detrás de la puerta. _

—_No está todo perdido, Jade, si me dejas entrar… Puedo contenerte, estoy seguro que Jamie espera que seas fuerte, él quiere que superes esto. _

—_Se fue _—_logró escuchar del otro lado de la puerta, Beck sintió como su corazón se apretó con dolorosa lentitud_—_, él se fue y me dejó sola, ahora estaré sola aguantando esta mierda… _

—_Ey _—_dijo, pegando su cabeza en la puerta, cerrando los ojos_—_, estoy contigo, Jade, siempre lo he estado, no estás sola, yo estoy junto a ti y no te dejaré, ¿vale? _

_Beck se levantó rápidamente del suelo al oír como Jade quitaba el pestillo de la puerta, tomó entre sus dedos el picaporte y soltando un suspiro entró a la habitación. _

_Como se esperó, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, la cama estaba dada vuelta, los frascos con mariposas disecadas que Jade coleccionaba estaban todas en el suelo, su computadora estaba en el suelo, desarmada, rota e inservible. El espejo de cuerpo entero estaba roto en miles de pedazos repartidos por todo el suelo de la habitación._

_Y Jade estaba de pie justo al medio de todo ese desastre, con su vestido fúnebre rasgado, como si se lo hubiese querido quitar, con sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas marcadas por aquellos rastros de lágrimas negras que habían caído desde sus ojos junto con su maquillaje. Una botella de vodka medio vacía adornaba su mano. _

—_Jade… _—_Susurró Beck acercándose, observando su mano, sintiendo miedo más por las heridas bañadas en sangre de sus nudillos que por la botella de vodka que colgaba de sus manos_—, _¿qué has hecho? _

_Ella sacudió su cabeza negando ligeramente mientras más lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos. _

—_Ya no quiero seguir aquí, Beck, quiero irme, quiero irme con Jamie _—_aseguró la chica sollozante. _

_Beck se acercó a ella y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, cubriendo con sus brazos el cuerpo frágil de la chica._

* * *

_Fin flash-back._

* * *

*.*.*.*

Se miró fijamente al espejo, sintiéndose realmente diferente, estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba, su piel brillaba quizás porqué y su cabello estaba más bonito que antes, sus ojos grandes se veían más azules que nunca y sentía sin duda que había crecido un poco más en aquellos meses.

Suspiró al tiempo que quitaba sus ojos del reflejo del espejo y se acercaba a la mesita de noche en la cual estaban todas las pastillas que debía tomar, sacó una de cada frasco y se las llevó a la boca, tomó un sorbo de agua y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, tragándose la medicina junto con el agua.

—_ Jade_ —escuchó la voz de su madre venir desde la planta baja.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó en un grito.

—_Beck llamó _—habló la mujer—,_ dijo que te esperaría en el Bar secundario junto con los demás. _

Jade volvió su vista hacia el espejo, observó su vestimenta, un vestido corto morado que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, con unas calzas oscuras y sus botas negras, su chaqueta negra haciendo juego con el traje, su cabello oscuro rizado cayendo por su espalda y sus ojos delineados sobriamente.

Miró el frasco de las pastillas y cerró sus ojos con suavidad.

—Lo sé, gracias —gritó de vuelta.

—_Ok _—dijo su mamá y agregó luego de un corto tiempo—, _te amo._

Se relamió los labios y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había oído esas palabras salir de los labios de su mamá, mucho tiempo a decir verdad.

El estómago se le revolvió.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió.

.

Miró por el vidrio de la ventana hacia dentro, sintiendo como las ligeras gotas de lluvia caían por su cabeza.

Sintió algo dentro de su estómago crecer, como un ardor. Sabía por qué lo sentía, pero no quería sentirlo, no más. Ver a Beck y Tori jugando pool no le agradaba, para nada, ni menos sonriéndose y abrazándose cada vez que metían una pelota de color a algún agujero.

_Son perfectos juntos, _se dijo mentalmente y sabía que era ella la que se hablaba y no un tercero,_ ellos sí deberían ser pareja. _

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. ¿Qué hacía ahí de cualquier modo? Ella no encajaba en ese lugar, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

La lluvia caía con más intensidad encima de ella.

— ¡_Ey Jade! _—Escuchó desde dentro, Cat la apuntaba justo en frente del vidrio, ella pegó sus ojos azules a la pequeña pelirroja y la vio sacudir su mano.

Todos los demás pegaron su vista en ella.

Jade suspiró y se giró dando la espalda a sus amigos y a Beck, comenzó a caminar para alejarse de aquel lugar.

La puerta del bar se abrió, haciendo que la campanita instalada sonase.

—Jade —él la llamó y ella detuvo sus pasos—, ¿dónde vas? —Preguntó.

La pelinegra se giró y miró a Beck quien había avanzado unos pasos y se encontraba por unos centímetros alejado de ella, vio por sobre el hombro del moreno y se encontró con la mirada extrañada de todos los demás.

Volvió sus ojos azules hacia él.

—Eres asombroso, Beck —susurró Jade haciéndose escuchar por sobre la lluvia, luchando para que las lágrimas no se acumulen en sus ojos—. Todos lo son —dio una ligera mirada a los muchachos que estaban un tanto atrás de Beck.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó el muchacho de ojos castaños sonriendo con incredulidad mientras la lluvia mojaba su siempre perfecto cabello.

—Quiero decir que tengo que terminar con esto —aseguró la chica, sintiendo como una pequeña lágrima caía por uno de sus ojos, perdiéndose con la lluvia.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Beck borrando por completo su sonrisa.

—Yo no pertenezco aquí, no soy parte de ustedes, nunca lo fui y tampoco lo seré —soltó y sus labios se curvaron en un ligero puchero.

—Pero… —Beck dio un paso hacia adelante—, ¿qué hay de mí?, ¿de nosotros?

Jade lo miró fijamente, esperando encontrar algo que le dijese que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no encontró nada, ver a los ojos a Beck le producía más miedo, uno irracional y no podía seguir soportando ese miedo por siempre. Estaba preparada ahora para perderlo, tenía que dejarlo ir, más adelante podía causar estragos de los cuales jamás podría recuperarse.

—Lo siento, Beck —dijo—, pero no puedo con esto, tú y yo no podemos seguir juntos, somos totalmente distintos, ya no puedo seguir teniendo miedo siempre.

—Pero yo… Yo jamás —habló por sobre la lluvia, por primera vez Beck parecía estar completamente desesperado, sin saber qué hacer ni decir—. Tú dijiste que me amabas —Jade vio como los hermosos ojos marrones de Beck se empañaban en lágrimas.

— ¡Entiéndeme, Beck, por favor! —Rogó elevando la voz—, me volví loca estando contigo, ¿quieres que vuelva a suceder? No quiero estar en el límite nunca más.

— ¡Es precisamente eso lo que tiene que hacer el amor, Jade! —También elevó la voz—, tiene que llevarte al límite y contenerte.

Se acercó a ella un poco más y tomó entre sus manos el rostro pálido de la chica, de la chica a la cual en ese preciso momento parecía estar perdiendo otra vez. Jade sacudió su cabeza, quitó las manos de Beck con las suyas propias de su cara y lo alejó.

—No quiero que pase nuevamente, Beck —habló Jade mirándolo fijamente—, ¿no entiendes? Me volviste loca.

—Y tú me estás volviendo loco ahora, Jade…

La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza, un rizo se le pegó a la mejilla producto de la lluvia. Bajó su vista y apretó sus labios.

—Solo déjame ir, Beck —rogó—, terminemos con esto.

Beck la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres, Jade? —Preguntó—, mírame a los ojos y dime que esto es exactamente lo que quieres.

Ella elevó su vista y lo miró fijamente, tragó saliva con pesadez, intentando disolver el pesado nudo que se le implantó en medio de la garganta.

—Realmente lo siento, Beck —aseguró. Miró por última vez por sobre el hombro del muchacho y luego, un simple vistazo al rostro contorsionado de Beck y se giró alejándose de él y de todos los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos.

— ¡Jade! —Gritó Beck sin moverse de su lugar, viendo como la chica pelinegra se perdía por las calles caminando apresurada debajo de la lluvia—. ¡Jade! —Su voz se rompió.

Sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro, apretando.

—Vamos para adentro amigo, aquí cojeras un resfriado —escuchó la voz de André a lo lejos.

Pudo oír también un ligero sollozo por parte de Cat, seguramente, pero no era capaz de analizar todo lo que estaba pasando, no entendía nada, nada. Parecía que de un momento a otro todo se había desmoronado otra vez.

*.*.*.*

Apenas llegó a su casa se metió a la ducha, se dio un relajante baño y luego se colocó el pijama. Un buzo gris con una camiseta de mangas largas morada, se puso una bata de dormir y se metió a su habitación, su madre estaba en el primer piso mientras su padre, al parecer, había vuelto a su rutina diaria de trabajo. Eso quería decir, que no se le vería al menos hasta el sábado por la noche y el domingo.

Abrió la manta de su cama y se tomó las pastillas, estuvo a punto de acostarse a dormir cuando recordó algo.

Nuevamente estiró las sabanas de su cama y luego miró por el suelo, observó encima de su cómoda y mesa de noche, corrió hacia el closet.

— ¡Mamá! —Llamó con desesperación creciendo en su voz, mientras sacaba y tiraba al suelo montones de ropas y accesorios que tenía dentro de su closet—. ¡Mamá!

Escuchó como la puerta se abrió con rapidez, de seguro su madre estaba asustada, la miró desde el umbral mientras Jade desarmaba su closet en busca de algo.

— ¿Lo has visto?, ¿lo has visto? —Preguntó mientras iba hacia su cómoda y comenzaba a sacar ropa de adentro.

— ¿Qué?, ¿a quién?, ¿qué sucede cariño? —Su madre se acercó preocupada.

— ¡Al Señor Cuello Largo!, ¿dónde está?, ¡al salir lo dejé encima de mi cama, mamá!, ¡ahora no está!, ¿cómo voy a dormir? —Preguntó desesperada.

—Eh…Debe estar por aquí, cariño —aseguró su madre comenzando a buscar junto a ella.

— ¡Ya he buscado ahí! —Gritó con desesperación.

Su madre se agachó en el suelo a mirar bajo la cama mientras ella seguía desordenando toda la habitación en busca de la jirafa.

—Jade —llamó su mamá.

—Tengo que encontrarlo, mamá —seguía Jade.

— ¡Hija! —Le gritó, la pelinegra se giró y vio a su madre con el peluche entre sus manos—, está bien, estaba debajo de la cama.

La joven de ojos azules estiró sus manos en silencio y abrazó a la jirafa con miedo, miró alrededor de su habitación, dándose cuenta el desorden que había dejado por el peluche, toda su ropa esparcida por el suelo.

Carraspeó.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—No, está bien, yo ordenaré —aseguró la mujer caminando por la habitación recogiendo cosas.

La muchacha colocó el peluche encima de su cama y se metió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, miró el lugar y comenzó a ayudar a su mamá a ordenar cada una de las cosas que había tirado al suelo por la desesperación.

*.*.*.*

—Estoy desesperado.

—Se te ve desesperado, amigo —afirmó André—, pero estar bebiéndote un litro de vodka tú solo no hará que las cosas se solucionen.

—Sí, pero un litro de agua tampoco lo hará—rebatió Beck.

El moreno muchacho miró a su amigo y sacudió su cabeza al verlo terminarse el cuarto vaso de un solo sorbo.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Hice todo, haría mucho más incluso por ella, André —comentó Beck, se pasó una mano por su cabello—. Pero ella ya simplemente no quiere estar conmigo.

André suspiró profundamente al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por su cara, ya todos se habían ido a sus casas y él como buen amigo, fue el único que se quedó con Beck para pasar sus penas. Nadie, siquiera el mismo chico entendía lo que había pasado con Jade, el porqué tomó aquella decisión.

—Estar aquí emborrachándote no va a hacerla volver, Beck —aconsejó como por quinta vez.

—Lo sé, pero nada la va a hacer volver, André —respondió Beck al tiempo que pedía otro vaso de vodka.

André suspiró.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer entonces?, ¿morir de cirrosis? —Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Beck se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, esa es una gran idea.

El moreno se pasó una mano por su rostro en completa frustración.

— ¿Y dejarás así como a así ir a Jade? —Preguntó.

—Estoy preocupado por ella tanto, pero tú ya la escuchaste —dijo Beck arrastrando las palabras—, ya no quiere estar conmigo, yo la volví loca.

—Y ella te volvió loco a ti, bueno, siempre lo ha hecho —rebatió André—, la amas, amigo, ¿por qué no simplemente esperar que todo este rollo psicológico pase y luego vas por ella otra vez?

Beck soltó una risa amargada.

— ¿Crees que alguna vez pase este rollo psicológico, André? Ella siempre ha vivido con eso, yo siempre lo había sabido pero, jamás creí que sería capaz de escaparse de mis manos —aseguró Beck—, creí… Creí que podría haberla contenido pero ya vez que no, quizás tenga razón y no podemos estar juntos. Ella necesita de alguien que la cuide y que no la lleve a la locura como lo hice yo.

— ¡Oh ya basta de lamentaciones, Beck! —Gritó André, arrebatándole el vaso de vodka que recién le habían dejado en frente—, estás siendo patético, sabes que nadie en la vida podría contener a Jade como lo haces tú. ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?, ¡de eso se trata el amor!, de enloquecer al otro.

—Pero…Pero ella —balbuceó Beck y se llevó ambas manos al rostro. André miró hacia el techo, esto sería completamente complicado, aunque quizás no sea tan malo—. Tú —Beck elevó la vista y pegó sus ojos marrones desorbitados en el rostro de André.

— ¿Yo qué? —Preguntó el moreno.

—Cuídala —rogó—, cuídala mientras yo no pueda…Por favor.

Se había equivocado, sí era malo. Muy malo.

*.*.*.*

Tiró todas las cosas en aquel gran tarro, ropas, accesorios, algunas fotos y un cuaderno.

Tomó la botella de alcohol y lo roció, luego prendió un fosforo y rápidamente lo dejó caer en el tarro, rápidamente las cosas comenzaron a incendiarse.

—Jade —escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de ella—, ¿qué haces?

—Quiero mejorarme mamá —dijo la chica mientras veía como se prendía fuego todas sus antiguas pertenecías oscuras—, necesito mejorar y olvidarme de todo esto.

Su madre la miró con miedo desde su puesto.

—Michael me ayudará, él me mejorará —susurró la chica, pegando sus ojos a un punto en el tarro.

La fotografía de Beck sonriendo a la cámara se desintegraba de apoco producto al fuego.

.

—Ya no quiero sentirlo —susurró Jade dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado—. Siento miedo todo el tiempo, ¿entiendes? —Lo miró fijamente y el doctor le sonrió—, tú me dijiste que él me hacía mal y que recordaría siempre si estaba a su lado lo que pasé en ese tiempo.

El doctor Brown asintió y sonrió al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos al frente de su rostro.

—Pues te hace mal, ¿no?

—Sí, me hace mal, pero…También me siento mal, pésimo —sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas y se dejó caer de manera pesada y cansada en el asiento, se llevó ambas manos hacia su frente y se tiró el cabello hacia atrás—, me siento mal lejos de él, como…Si me faltase algo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has terminado con él? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Porque tengo miedo de estar con él y que me enloquezca de nuevo, no quiero estar con miedo todo el tiempo —su voz se quebró.

—Pues —susurró Brown con un brillo especial en sus ojos—, olvídalo.

Jade frunció el cejo.

— ¿Y cómo?

—Cierra los ojos, Jadelyn —pidió el doctor, la chica inmediatamente hizo lo que él le pidió—, estás recostada en tu casa mirando el techo y piensas…Que jamás en tu vida te has enamorado, que nunca has conocido a nadie de nombre Beckett Oliver… —El doctor sonrió.

*.*.*.*

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta del camper en donde vivía su mejor amigo, suspiró cuando no se oyó ningún ruido desde adentro y volvió a golpear. Cuando nadie contestó tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número del moreno chico, al tercer pitido la voz de una mujer contestó.

—Soy André, ¿está Beck? —Preguntó, escuchó la respuesta de la mujer y frunciendo el gesto se encaminó rápidamente a la casa de los padres de Beck.

No alcanzó ni a tocar la puerta de la casa cuando de pronto se abrió, dejando a la vista a una mujer alta y de cabellos azabaches. Sonrió.

— ¿Cómo está señora Oliver? —Preguntó André jugueteando con sus manos con cierto grado de nerviosismo.

La mujer le dio una triste sonrisa e hizo pasar al moreno de rastas a su casa.

André no conocía la casa de los Oliver, ya que, cuando él se hizo muy amigo de Beck, él ya era perteneciente de su camper y André debía reconocer que jamás le interesó tampoco visitar a los padres del muchacho.

La mujer caminó en silencio por la casa hasta llegar a las escaleras y subir al segundo piso, en aquella planta se detuvo en una puerta de color caoba y miró al joven.

—Espero que tú puedas ayudarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, porque no ha querido escucharme.

André asintió y abrió la puerta de la habitación entrando con precaución.

Apenas cruzó el umbral un conocido olor llenó sus fosas nasales, arrugó el gesto ante el potente olor a alcohol. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, importándole poco que la mamá del dueño de aquel cuarto estuviese al otro lado, empujó alguna ropa que había en el suelo y caminó directamente hacia la ventana, corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana para ventilar el lugar, se giró y vio al chico sentado en la punta de la cama mirando hacia el frente.

Se acercó con lentitud, con las manos en los bolsillos y con un sentimiento completamente abrumador creciendo en la boca de su estómago, miró a Beck y luego llevó sus ojos hacia donde él estaba mirando. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana y caía justamente encima de unos grandes bolsos que descansaban en el suelo.

Frunció el gesto.

—Beck —llamó—, esto debe ser una broma.

El chico de cabellos esponjados y en ese momento desordenado, sacudió la cabeza negativamente, André supo entonces que se encontraba borracho.

—No puedes irte —le dijo.

Beck miró con los ojos nublosos el rostro moreno y preocupado de su mejor amigo, sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó—, ya nada me amarra a este lugar, ya no quiero estar aquí.

—Pero… ¿Y tus sueños?, ¿y tus padres?, ¿y nosotros?, ¿Jade? —Preguntó André sentándose a un lado del chico de piel bronceada, mirándolo con cierta precaución.

—No hay nada, en serio, André —susurró Beck—, no estoy bien aquí, me hace mal estarlo.

—No puedo creer que estoy hablando contigo, el Beck que yo conozco jamás se dejaría vencer por una estúpida enfermedad —dijo André.

—El Beck que tú conoces ya se fue, André, supéralo.

—No puedo creer esto —el moreno se levantó de la cama y se pasó una mano por su cabello, miró fijamente a su mejor amigo y apretó su puño—, te vas a ir —susurró.

Beck asintió.

—Mañana por la mañana, a Canadá, creo —respondió.

Sin pensárselo por más tiempo estampó en la mejilla de su mejor amigo su puño, en un golpe sordo que le dejó doliendo los nudillos. Beck alcanzó a mantenerse con un brazo para no caer hacia atrás a la cama, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y aun con los ojos nublosos miró a André, anonadado.

—Eres un maldito cobarde, Beck —le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo—. Mírate, patético, ahogando tus penas en el alcohol, creí que eras mejor que esto.

Beck bajó su vista, sin dejar de tocar con su mano su mejilla, aun impactado.

—No arreglarás nada arrancando de la mierda, Beck.

— ¡Ella rompió mi corazón, hombre! —Le exclamó Beck mirando nuevamente a su amigo, sintiendo como el alcohol en su cuerpo de pronto bajaba un poco, solo un poco.

— ¡Y apuesto que has roto su corazón también, más de una vez! —Gritó André.

Beck lo miró fijamente por un par de segundos más, luego volvió a bajar su vista hacia el suelo y una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas.

—Escucha, Beck —volvió a hablar André con voz un poco más suave—, las cosas no se solucionan de esta manera, te irás lejos y luego ¿qué?, recordarás por siempre el momento en que te rendiste y perdiste al amor de tu vida, porque si hay algo que todos nosotros sabemos es que Jade está destinada a estar contigo.

Los hombros del Oliver se sacudieron y André sintió como su pecho se estrujaba poco a poco, sintió la necesidad de rogarle a su amigo que no llorase e incluso de pedirle perdón, sin embargo, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada, debía hacer que su amigo entrase en razón y no encontraba ninguna otra forma de hacerlo.

—Esto me está matando —susurró Beck mientras mantenía su cabeza entre sus manos—. Jade está acabando conmigo y no sé qué hacer para quitarme está maldita sensación del pecho.

—Bueno, salir arrancando de aquí tampoco te quitará esa maldita sensación del pecho —aconsejó André.

Beck lo miró fijamente y se encogió de hombros, estaba devastado y ya no sabía qué hacer, en realidad y lo peor de todo es que sentía que no había nada qué hacer.

*.*.*.*

— ¿Mamá? —Llamó Jade mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa con una tranquilidad casi aterradora.

Su madre se encontraba en la cocina sentada sola en la mesa de centro con un vaso con vino frente de su nariz, sus ojos estaban un tanto hinchados y rojos, pero Jade lo ignoró, no porque quisiese, si no porque estaba tan ciega como para darse cuenta de lo que su madre estaba haciendo.

—Saldré a dar un paseo —sonrió Jade apoyada en el marco de la puerta, tenía su cabello amarrado en una alta coleta que dejaba que algunos risos se le escaparan del amarre y cayesen por el lado de su rostro enmarcándolo, tenía puesta una camisa gris y unos pantalones claros con sus botines negros.

—Está bien cariño —susurró su madre refregando su cara.

— ¿Tú estás bien? —Preguntó la pelinegra observando fijamente a su mamá, ella asintió y le regaló una falsa sonrisa a la muchacha.

Jade se la devolvió y salió de la casa.

Su madre dentro de la cocina se limpió la lágrima solitaria que había caído desde su ojo, miró el vaso medio vacío de vino y de un sorbo se lo terminó, golpeó la copa en la mesa y se levantó.

Tenía una decisión tomada y la lamentaba, pero no podía soportarlo más.

*.*.*.*

Jade volvió de su paseo una hora más tarde, no había hecho mucho, en realidad, no había hecho nada, se había sentado frente al lago a observar como los patos llegaban y comenzaban a nadar, o como los niños corrían por fuera del lago e intentaban alcanzar a los patos.

Fue una hora, solo una hora. Ya había oscurecido, así que cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y entró a esta se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

Todo estaba a oscuras.

— ¿Mamá? —Llamó la pelinegra cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con el corazón zumbándole en los oídos.

¿Cuántas cosas podían pasar en una hora?

—Mamá —dijo—, estoy asustada, por favor, dime dónde estás.

Prendió la luz del salón y se encontró con la nada, frunció el gesto y subió las escaleras al trote.

Se encontró con nada, nada en ningún lado. Fue hasta la habitación de sus padres y no fue hasta que abrió los cajones en los que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Estaban vacíos, justo en donde debían estar las cosas de su madre, había la nada misma.

Elevó su vista y alcanzó a ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Necesitaba un baño, necesitaba relajarse y pensar, o quizás no pensar.

_No ha pasado nada, no ha pasado nada, no ha pasado nada. Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien. _Se repitió una y otra vez mentalmente mientras encendía la ducha y se metía a bañar.

*.*.*.*

—Está será la fiesta más aburrida de todas las fiestas aburridas —murmuró Cat mientras piñizcaba su algodón de azúcar.

Se encontraban en Hollywood Art en una mega fiesta en celebración de la graduación. Se encontraba Cat, Tori, Robbie y André, y no había rastros ni de Beck ni de Jade.

André sabía que Jade no iba a asistir, pero pensó que Beck lo haría, después de todo, si se marchaba mañana por la mañana, entonces, al menos tendría que tener la decencia de despedirse de todos sus amigos. Al menos eso creyó.

—He mandado como quinientos mensajes a Jade, pero ni siquiera salen mensajes de "recibido" —dijo la pelirroja mostrando un puchero, Robbie la abrazó y besó su frente intentando confortarla.

— ¿Creen que los hemos perdido para siempre? —Preguntó Tori mirando a sus amigos—, y me refiero a Jade y a Beck, porque no he visto a ninguno de los dos desde ese día en el bar.

—No —susurró André—, solo hay que darles espacio y tiempo, ¿vale?

Todos en el lugar asintieron.

*.*.*.*

Salió de su casa sin ningún rumbo especifico, sus piernas se movían por si solas y su cabello húmedo se secaba producto del viento que corría a esas horas de la noche, llevaba la misma camisa que había usado en el día y unos vaqueros claros con unos botines cortos color negro.

Se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse del frío y sonrió divertida al ver parpadear las luces. Sabía que tomarse las pastillas le haría sentir mejor, feliz.

Siguió caminando sintiendo alegría dentro de su ser, su padre llegaría de la gira de negocios mañana, no podía ser malo, porque lo vería y no lo veía hace más o menos unos cinco días, y lo extrañaba. Su mamá también lo debía extrañar, obvio, su papá era un buen tipo, algo frío y distante pero un buen hombre.

Y las amaba, ella lo sabía.

Volvió a sonreír.

— ¿West?

Una voz diciendo su apellido le llegó a sus oídos antes de cruzar la calle hacia la otra vereda, se detuvo y se giró.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó.

Vio a un chico de cabello oscuro y piel clara, le pareció familiar, sin embargo, no recordaba su nombre.

— ¿No vas a la fiesta? —Preguntó el chico conocido no tan conocido.

Jade apretó sus brazos frente a su pecho y sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Fiesta? —Preguntó.

El muchacho rió suavemente y cruzó también los brazos frente a su pecho mirando a la chica juguetonamente.

—Sí, fiesta —repitió el muchacho—, conocía tu situación, pero no sabía que habías cambiado tanto.

Jade frunció el cejo y sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Cambiado? Disculpa pero yo no sé quién eres —le respondió la chica. Sabía que debía tener cierto "miedo", el chico era un desconocido, no sabía quién era y él parecía conocerla, sin embargo, estaba divertida, entretenida hablando con el desconocido, además, hablaba de una fiesta y algo _malo_ era lo que ella en ese momento quería hacer.

—Bien —susurró el muchacho y descruzó sus brazos—, jugaré contigo —dijo y estiró una mano—. Soy Ryder Daniels, ¿está bien así Jade? —Preguntó divertido.

La chica frunció el gesto.

— ¿Quién es Jade? —Preguntó confundida y a la vez divertida.

Ryder soltó una ligera risilla.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre _desconocida_? —Jugó.

Jade estiró su mano y la estrechó con el chico de cabello oscuro.

—Jadelyn, Jadelyn West —respondió.

Daniels soltó una risa divertida y asintió.

—Bien, Jadelyn West —dijo el muchacho—, ¿a qué quieres jugar? ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Sabes que todos los chismes se conocen de inmediato en esta gran ciudad y el tuyo, bueno, se supo apenas ocurrió, ya que terminaste con Oliver, pues, creo que sería bueno que nosotros nos divirtamos, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo, Jadelyn?

_Terminaste con Oliver, ¿qué Oliver?,_ pensó, sin embargo, no preguntó, solo sonrió y dijo con voz de misteriosa.

—Bueno, vamos, pero hagamos algo malo.

* * *

Hola,hola hola.

Es un poco tarde para actualizar, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, he estado en periodo de sumo estrés productos de los exámenes, espero comprensión por favor.

Bueno, siempre creí que está historia tendría solo dos capítulos, luego, cuando escribía el segundo me di cuenta que eran muchas palabras como para continuarlo y dejarlo ultra largo, porque así podría aburrir al lector y eso es lo que menos quiero, realmente. Y bueno, después dije, ok, tres capítulos, no es mucho y podré terminarlo, sin embargo, tampoco sucedió, son 5,861 palabras en total y dije "si sigo escribiendo dejaré como 15 mil palabras y puedo aburrir a las lectoras o lectores y eso sería triste, así que bueno, tendré que hacer 4 capítulos, pero juro que de 4 capítulos no pasará!

Espero puedan comprenderme y que no les moleste que aun no termine el fic, pero me salió más largo de lo esperado, habrá sorpresas y más drama aun así que esperen ansiosos el cuarto y el ÚLTIMO capítulo de este fic, porque sí, será el último, esta vez sí.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han leído! ¡E **infinitas gracias** a quienes se dan el tiempo de **comentar** el fanfic, me hacen realmente feliz con sus comentarios!

**Espero** sus **review's** en este capítulo también, son muy importantes para mi y los leo con muchas ansias, crean que es gracias a ustedes porque intento escribir lo más rápido posible y no abandonarlo.

¡Saludos! Que estén bien, besos anónimos. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
